Inevitable
by ck.kapoor
Summary: So much has changed in the time Felicity had left Starling City; she has changed; everything has changed. Nothing seems similar anymore, but at the same time, everything was right again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first Arrow fic, so please be gentle. I love Oliver and Felicity, so endgame is 120% Olicity.  
Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If interested, please message me.  
So, Dick Grayson is in this story, and the only person I can imagine in Ian Somerhalder.

Follow me on Tumblr if you have any questions/suggestions or just want to talk, stop by to say hi, olicitydominates, or blog/olicitydominates.

* * *

Felicity Smoak hasn't entered a Big Belly Burger in nearly 4 years; then again, it didn't feel right if the Big Belly Burger wasn't in Starling City. The aroma instantaneously transported her back to moments where Oliver, Diggle and herself would enjoy the food and relax in a booth. At the time, Felicity wasn't aware how precious they were. She knows it only a matter of time until she comes face to face with the man she had runaway from; it's inevitable.

Starling City was hard to leave but she had to, there wasn't any other choice. Gotham City seemed like a new escape; someplace Felicity could start fresh. It wasn't easy at first, surprises were revealed, major changes had come, and after everything, Felicity came out stronger than before. Now, about 4 years later, she had to return. Wayne Enterprises was looking for a new vice president in Starling, and Felicity had been recommended for the job. It took some convincing, but she had finally accepted the offer.

Felicity used to keep tabs on Team Arrow, but after a few months she stopped, she couldn't be reminded of what was left behind. It was her choice to leave, and she had to face the consequences. It hurt too much watching but not being able to help. The stress was not good for her; subsequently she made the decision to stop everything. Felicity had others to think about, she couldn't allow herself to be selfish, it wouldn't be fair.

So much has changed in the time Felicity had left Starling City; she has changed; everything has changed. Nothing seems similar anymore, but at the same time, everything was right again. The feeling that had appeared when she left Starling is finally gone now since she has returned. But returning here was going to cause many consequences, consequences she once was ready to face, but now is the complete opposite.

The main root of her dread to return was Oliver Queen. The name she tried her absolute hardest to neglect, but love like that cannot be simply forgotten. Felicity left in such a hast, she didn't allow herself to think with her heart; reasonably with her brain was the route she took.

So lost in thought, Felicity didn't notice the man that bumped into her, therefore dropping her bag. Both her and the man went to reach for the bag, bending to the floor, both looked up. Eyes locked, blue on blue, eyes that haven't seen each other in years, eyes the man thought he would never see again. All he could do was stare; take everything in like this has happened before, as in, if he blinked she would disappear and he could awake. As he was staring, Felicity took him in, noticed his eyes have aged with time, wrinkles were added from worry, but still ever the handsome man; her Oliver.

As they both stood up, Oliver breathlessly said "Felicity?"

Wow, his voice, how she missed his voice. The simplicity of Oliver saying her name made her reject leaving all those years ago, but she knew she made the right decision.

"Oliver, hi, how are you?" Felicity responded, nervously playing with her hands.

Oliver dumbfounded, wondering what Felicity could expect from such a simple question. How could he explain how miserable he was since she disappeared? He had so many questions, and now was definitely not the time to ask them, but when was?

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, Felicity. Felicity, why did you leave me, I mean us, to go to Gotham City? Why?" Oliver asked frustrated, but kept his voice down, not wanting to make a scene.

"You knew I was in Gotham City? Why didn't you come there and ask yourself?" Felicity knew she had no right to sound angry when it was she who ran away, but she couldn't help herself.

"Because I wanted to respect your wishes." Oliver responded, keeping his voice calm. Felicity waited for him to continue.

"Clearly you left not telling me or anyone where you were going, I found out where you had settled, made sure you were safe, although Gotham is questionable".

"Oh" Felicity answered not looking him in the eye

"Oh, that's all you have to say after almost 4 years of not seeing each other. The Felicity I remember could talk a mile a minute, what happened to you?" He asked sincerely. He misses his Felicity; he wants her back.

"I changed, everything changed. Oliver, you know exactly what happened, that nigh. . ." Felicity was about to explain until Oliver cut her off.

"Please Felicity, tell me you didn't leave because of that night. We could have worked through it together. Everything would have gone back to normal." Felicity couldn't believe how rational Oliver was acting.

"Normal? What was happening between was not normal; we were never normal. And that night was not something we could have worked through. Do not lie to my face, you never could before that hasn't changed now." Felicity has fuming; this is exactly why she left in the first place. Oliver didn't respond, so Felicity continued.

"So much had happened between us. You said one thing, I accepted it, but your actions were doing another. Me leaving was for the best, in more ways then you know." Felicity said the last bit just above a whisper, hoping Oliver hadn't heard her. But of course Oliver had.

"Felicity. . ." Oliver was just about to ask what Felicity meant until. . .

"Mommy!" A little girl, who looked about 3 years old, wearing a pink sundress, with blonde curly hair, and big blue eyes run up to Felicity with excitement. Alongside the little girl was a tall man, with jet black hair and cool blue eyes, walked up to Felicity has gave her a quick peak on the lips. A man Oliver knew all to well from his childhood, throughout his days of being a playboy. Dick Grayson

"Sweetie, what have I said about using your outside voice inside?" Felicity responded to the little girl. Oliver's eyes were getting bigger by the second. He could not believe what was happening before him.

"No use ou'side voice inside." The little girl said innocently. After a beat, the little girl asked.

"Who are you?" Staring right at Oliver. Oliver has going to answer but Felicity beat him to it.

"Riley, sweetie, manners." Felicity scolded lightly.

"Sorry, she's a little excited." Felicity said to Oliver, shyly.

"That's alright. Hi Riley, my name is Oliver, I'm a friend of your moms." Oliver said bending down to Riley's height, taking a good look at her.

"Mommy friend? So my friend?" Riley asked Oliver happily.

"Of course!" Riley beamed at her new friend.

"Oliver Queen, it's been far too long since I've seen you." The man whose arm was around Felicity's waist has spoken up.

"Dick Grayson, it has been long. What are you doing in Starling?" Although Oliver could care less what Dick was doing here, he wanted to know what he was doing to with Felicity.

"We just moved here a few days back. Felicity has been appointed VP of Wayne Enterprise here in Starling and I've got a job at the precinct as the new detective." Dick answered casually, noticing Felicity tense up in his arms.

"Oh, you are moving back here?" Oliver questioned Felicity, needing more answers then ever before.

"Yeah." Felicity answered, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, before something uncomfortable and awkward comes up.

"I heard you were getting married, Felicity and I saw a magazine yesterday saying you and, I think her name is Laurel, were engaged." Too late, Felicity thought. Oliver became noticeably more uncomfortable then before. He looked at Felicity; trying to read her, see how see was reacting.

"Her name is Laurel, yes we recently got engaged." Oliver smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and of course Felicity observed. Oliver wanted to explain the engagement and the soon to come wedding, but now was not the time.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you Oliver." Felicity said sincerely, if Laurel was the one that made Oliver happy, she would accept it, but deep down Felicity knew something was off.

"Thank you. We all should have dinner tomorrow? At Table Salt." Oliver really needed Felicity to say yes. He definitely didn't want to go on a double date with him and Laurel and the women of his dreams, who was with another man, but he might be able to get a few minutes alone with Felicity so he can explain himself and get answers to his own questions.

"I don't think. . ." Before Felicity could finish, Dick said

"Sure, be a perfect way to catch up." Felicity clearly wanted to object, but had no grounds to stand on.

Oliver was relieved; he couldn't possibly begin to comprehend what was going on in Felicity's head. The last time Oliver spoke about relationships with Felicity was the night in the hospital when Sara was born; he said he couldn't be the Arrow and Oliver Queen. Now here he is, standing right before her, being Green Arrow and Oliver Queen. He needs to explain, he needs Felicity to know that we would have chosen her. He just needed time. He has to repair what he destroyed. Oliver finally has Felicity back and is not about to lose her again.

* * *

So, should I continue? Yes? No? Do you like it, comment below or stop by on Tumblr: olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates, which ever's easier.

Thank you for reading, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. This is my first Arrow fic, so please be gentle. I love Oliver and Felicity, so endgame is 120% Olicity.  
Also, I still don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If interested, please message me.  
So, Dick Grayson is in this story, and the only person I can imagine is Ian Somerhalder.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and and follows/favourites, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy.

Follow me on Tumblr if you have any questions/suggestions or just want to talk, stop by to say hi, olicitydominates, or blog/olicitydominates.

Felicity, Riley and Dick were all in the loft they were going to be renting for the foreseeable future. It is a nice cozy place, 3 bedrooms, open kitchen that connects to the living room, with an amazing view of the city. Riley absolutely loved how high they were, she definitely got that from her father, bearing in mind Felicity is terrified of heights.

She met Dick through Bruce Wayne at a charity gala back in Gotham. Dick was a little smug for her liking at first, but then she got to know him better and there was a deniable connection that could not be ignored. Furthermore, Felicity felt it was time to move on and start living her life in the present, not in the past, where she had consistently been trapped. After a year of steadily asking Felicity out, she finally said yes to the first date, and ever since then, they have been together.

Felicity was not looking forward to the double date from hell, not only is it going to be awkward, she also knows that it not going to end well. There is questionable tension between Oliver and Dick, clearly they don't like each other, and that was certainly from their past, probably a billionaire thing. Of course Laurel was going to be there, Oliver did say double date. She truly is happy for Oliver, but she doesn't know if she can handle seeing them together; Felicity was not prepared for that.

Dick makes his way toward Felicity, wondering why she is so quiet after coming home from Big Belly Burger.

"I put Riley down for a nap, she went down easily, must have been exhausted from all the exploring today." Dicks talking had snapped Felicity out of her inner conversation. She smiled up at Dick; he truly was good to Riley, and Felicity loved that about him.

"Thank you, for everything Dick, you do so much for us." Felicity said truthfully. She got up and hugged him, snuggling into his side. Dick genuinely surprised her when he stepped up from being a boy to a man.

"Anything for my girls, I love you." Dick said effortlessly, while kissing her temple.

"But is everything okay, why are you so quiet since we got back?" Dick asked, wanting to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"It's just, it's been awhile since I have been back, and this was the first time I've seen Oliver since I left. It was a bit too much." Felicity isn't lying. Seeing Oliver was tough, and its only going to get tougher.

"Did me saying yes to the double date make things worse, if it did I can cancel. Say the word and I will. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Felicity." Dick said in a hurry, grabbing his phone from his pocket, looking up Oliver's number.

"No, Dick, thank you for being so caring and wonderful, but it's alright. We can go." Felicity said before Dick got a chance to find Oliver's number. Giving him a kiss on the lips, she made her way to Riley's room, to check on her baby girl. She knew her and Oliver have to talk eventually, might as well do it sooner rather then later.

Felicity was getting ready for the evening; she has her hair and makeup done, she just needs to get her beautiful red dress on and her black Louboutins and she'll be good to go. Her hair was down and her makeup was sultry. Last she checked, Dick was going to be wearing a black suite, which always made him look handsome, well, more handsome.

"The babysitter is here and Riley already loves her, and we have to go in 10 minutes or we'll be late Felicity." Dick voice was coming from the living room, the more he spoke the closer he was to their bedroom.

"Just putting my shoes on, be ready in a minute." Felicity had turning around, coming face to face with Dick.

"Wow, don't you just look sinful tonight." Dick said, eyes darkening.

"Stop looking at me like that or we'll positively be late." Felicity responded, grabbing his arm and looking for the babysitter and Riley.

"By the way, you look more handsome than usual, but the suite always does that." Felicity said informally. Dick grumbled something along the lines of "this is going to be a long night."

"Hey baby, are you going to behave for Sally, and show her you're a good girl." Felicity asked Riley while kissing her cheek.

"Yes mommy, cus I am good girl." Riley answered proudly.

"Ok, well be back by 10." Dick said while also kissing Riley's cheek.

Oliver and Laurel were at Table Salt, not communicating, waiting for Felicity and Dick. After a while, Laurel broke the silence.

"So Felicity moved back to Starling and she has a daughter?"

"Yes to both, that's why we are having dinner, to catch up." Oliver said, anxiously waiting for them to arrive so this dinner can get started.

"So is this just us and Felicity or is she bringing someone?" Laurel continued to talk, not wanting to sit in complete silence anymore.

"She's with Dick Grayson, he'll be joining her." Oliver answered in a monotone voice.

"Dick Grayson, huh, impressive. Are they dating, engaged, married?" Laurel tried to keep the conversation flowing, but found it difficult since it was mostly one sided.

"I don't know, I didn't see a ring, so I guess they are dating." Laurel decided to just nod; Oliver clearly didn't want to talk.

Felicity and Dick made it to the table. Laurel got up to greet them, while Oliver just sat there staring at Felicity, not taking his eyes off her.

"Hi Felicity, you look great." Laurel said while hugging Felicity.

"Thank you Laurel, so do you. This is my boyfriend Dick Grayson, Dick this is Laurel Lance." Felicity introduced the both of them.

As Laurel and Dick continued to introduce each other, Felicity couldn't help but admire how well Oliver still looked in a suite. His broad shoulders filled extremely nice, the shirt tight, emphasizing his amazing chest, and his biceps prominently evident. The deep blue tie accentuating his blue eyes, Oliver indeed was a gorgeous human specimen, and time has only added to his beauty.

Oliver got up, noticing Felicity check him out, he grew a little smug, happy he can still affect her same way she affects him, shakes hands with Dick, and greets Felicity with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look breathtaking." Oliver complimented Felicity while he was close to her ear. Felicity started blushing, thanking him and sat down.

After ordering food and having a light conversation Laurel asked how Dick and Felicity got together.

"We were introduced at a charity gala, and Felicity would not give me the time off day. But I was that stubborn guy that wouldn't give up. Eventually she said yes to a date, either because she was impressed by my efforts or annoyed. Till this date I don't know." Dick answered causing laughter amongst each other, although Oliver had to force it out.

"How about you two love birds, last I heard, you two were broken up, and that was quite a while ago." Dick asked Oliver and Laurel. Oliver invisibly tensed up at the question. Laurel ended up answering.

"We gave us another try. Well, you know, love finds its way home." Oliver was looking at Felicity, hoping to talk to her soon, clear up the misunderstanding.

"Felicity I heard you have a daughter. What's her name and how old is she?" Laurel asked Felicity, catching Oliver's attention. Oliver didn't want to bring up her daughter, but definitely wanted more information.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Riley and she recently turned 3. She's the most important person to me." While Felicity was talking about her daughter, Oliver couldn't help but smile, mentioning Riley made Felicity absolutely beam, she talked about her daughter with such enthusiasm.

"Oh you guys, I can't wait to meet your daughter." Laurel put her hands to her heart.

"I just want to clarify, I love Riley like my own, but she isn't mine. I am simply Uncle Dick and I couldn't be happier to be apart of her life."

Oliver was staring at Felicity, wanting to know who the father was. Felicity knew this was coming, Dick loves Riley but he isn't her father, never tried to be. Always was uncle Dick, and they have a special bond. She knew Oliver would want answers; he was probably trying to figure out the answer himself, trying to do the math in his head.

Oliver knew Riley has recently turned 3. Which means she was conceived a little less than 4 years ago. That time frame would put Felicity in Starling. And he knows for a fact, Felicity was only with one person before she left. Oliver was visibly fuming, face turning red, while realization hit him like a bus.

"Felicity! I need to speak with you KNOW! Oliver basically demanded for her to get up and follow him into the empty hallway, far enough so no one could hear them, even if they yelled.

Oliver was pacing back and forth, hands fisted into balls by his sides, trying to calm down. He can't believe he couldn't tell, the signs were there.

Felicity was nervous; she wanted to know what was going in his head. She wanted him to start talking before she loses her mind. She needs him to talk, yell even, but this silence is killing her.

"She's mine isn't she? RILEY IS MINE ISN'T SHE, FELICITY!"

* * *

So how was it? Do you like it? Please comment on what you thought, if you have any suggestions. I will not be updating everyday, it's just not realistic with life right now, so hopefully twice a week, and definitely once. Reviews and favourites/follows are love so, love me.

Follow and stop by on Tumblr: olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates, which ever's easier.

Thank you for reading, enjoy the weekend :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews and , it means a lot.

Still no beta, mistakes are all mine.

I know I shouldn't be updating, Im setting up a very unhealthy routine, but I got to typing last night and somehow finished a chapter, yay!

Follow me on Tumblr if you have any questions/suggestions or just want to talk, stop by to say hi, olicitydominates, or blog/olicitydominates

* * *

This was destined to happen, the lie could only prevail for so long. Felicity knew there's no point in giving Oliver a mendacious story. Even if she wanted to, nothing would be able to convince him. She has been protecting her baby girl for 3 years, and now she can't. Not that she doesn't believe Oliver can protect Riley, he was possibly the best person in the world, but the people he had surrounded himself around, they could never have known about their daughter. The measures those people would go to, to take what they want, that was not something Felicity was willing to find out, so she never told him. She did everything for Riley, but how is Oliver going to understand that?

"Oliver . . ." Felicity was going to explain why she did everything. Explain why she never told him. Tell him when she found out she was pregnant the first person she wanted to tell was him; she even tried. So many things she wanted to say, but Oliver didn't allow her.

"No Felicity, yes or no? Is Riley mine, or not? I swear to god, just tell me Felicity!" Oliver didn't want to hear anything explanations, not now anyways. He needed an answer; the answer was about to change his life.

"Yes, Riley is yours." Felicity answered his question in a quiet voice.

The hallway was silent. Only the sound of both their breathing could be heard. A minute passed, maybe 10, or maybe an hour. Felicity couldn't tell. This was her whole life falling apart, shattering to pieces. Does Oliver want to be apart of Riley's life, Felicity doesn't even know if he likes kids. Will he be there for her, making Riley fall in love with her father, and then abandon her when he can't handle it anymore? That would be her worst fear becoming reality. She wouldn't allow that to happen. Felicity knows the feeling of a father abandoning a child, she wont let that happen to her own daughter.

"How could you not tell me Felicity? That's my daughter, mine." Oliver murmured the last part to himself, while falling to the ground, trying to wrap his head around being a father, having a child. A child so full of light and hope, a child that hasn't seen the bad, only knows the good. Oliver knows he's damaged, he doesn't deserve a child, and he's too full of darkness. He doesn't want to be the reason his daughter loses her light.

"It's not like I didn't want to Oliver. God, I wanted to Oliver. The first person I wanted to tell was you. But you being you, I couldn't" Felicity also slid down to the ground across from Oliver.

"What do you mean you couldn't? FELICITY YOU HAD 4 YEARS TO TELL ME!" Oliver shot up to standing position, not understanding why Felicity didn't tell him earlier, why she couldn't in all the missing time.

"The night I found out, I was panicking Oliver. I just found out I was pregnant with your child, and you didn't even want to be Oliver Queen, you wanted to be the Arrow. I called anyways, knowing you would hate me, but when I called . . ." Both Oliver and Felicity turned; looking in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Is everything okay here? We were getting worried in there." Dick said pointing towards their table.

"We were just coming back, everything's okay. Can you just give us a minute? We will be right behind you." Felicity responded to Dick, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Dick nodded and headed towards their table where Laurel was sitting.

"Oliver, if you want to be apart of your daughters life, I'm not going to stop you." Felicity paused for a moment and then continued.

"I am not expecting an answer right now, think about it. Once you made your mind, you are not allowed to change it. If you don't want anything to do with Riley, just tell me. I will not let you come into her life, let her fall in love with you and then watch you abandon her, I won't." Felicity said what she needed to, she took one good look at Oliver, making sure he understood, and was about to walk back to Laurel and Dick.

Oliver grabbed Felicity's arm, causing her to come to a halt. She turned around, both eyes locked, so much of the unspoken being revealed simply by their eyes.

"There is no choice to make, I want to be apart of my daughter's life, and I don't need time to think about this. Tomorrow, come to Queen Incorporated, and we will talk about proceeding." Eyes still locked, Felicity nodded, knowing she can trust Oliver's decision.

Just before letting her go, Oliver went closer to Felicity, faces mere inches apart, breaths mingling with one another.

"And Felicity, I could never hate you." They stared at each other for a moment, and then he let her go, following closely behind.

They both made it back to the table. Laurel and Dick were making light conversation.

"Ollie, is everything okay?" Laurel asked Oliver, putting his hands in hers.

"Everything's fine." Oliver took his hands out of Laurels; giving her a look she knew all to well.

The dinner was finally over. Laurel and Oliver said their goodbyes and went in their car, while Dick and Felicity did the same.

The babysitter was relieved from duty, and Felicity went into Riley's room watching her sleep, knowing her life was about to change. Kissing her head, she headed to the bedroom to change.

"So Oliver is Riley's father?" Dick questioned Felicity, as soon as she entered their bedroom. Not really needing the confirmation. Felicity stood at the doorway, obviously shocked.

"Dick, wait how?" Felicity didn't understand how Dick could possibly know. They never discussed Riley's paternity.

"I think I always kind of knew. You moved from Starling City, and 9 months later in Gotham you gave birth. In Starling you were only around two men: John Diggle and Oliver Queen. Now if this was John Diggle's baby, I would be a little concerned. But Oliver Queen that made perfect sense." Dick said nonchalantly.

"You said you always knew, why didn't you say anything? And what confirmed your suspicions?" Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want to pry, and I thought if you wanted me to know, you would tell me. I was sure at Big Belly Burger yesterday, at first it wasn't obvious, but the similarities between the two were uncanny, Riley has his eyes. Also, you visibly tensed and became uncomfortable when Riley ran up to you two." Dick didn't want her to think he was accusing her of something, he just wanted to let her know, that he knows.

"She does look so much like him doesn't she?" Felicity sighed, resting on the bed. Thinking about what was going to happen now. Riley would get another male figure in her life, this time it's going to be her father. Oliver being back in her life is going to affect her, but she still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Would his presence affect her relationship with Dick? Could her and Oliver possibly be together? Felicity shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about being with another man, when she has a perfectly amazing boyfriend right by her side. Plus, Oliver is engaged to Laurel, they were about to be married.

How would Laurel take the news of becoming a stepmother? Felicity hoped Laurel would accept this. She did sound happy about meeting Riley, and hopefully she'll have the same passion.

"How does Oliver being in the picture affect us?" Felicity opened her eyes, looking at Dick. His question threw her off guard.

"Dick, why do you think Oliver is going to affect our relationship?" Felicity answered with a question. Were they that obvious? Was something still there, and were they the only two that were refusing to see it?

"Felicity, I have eyes, I see the way you two look at each other." Dick got up and went to change in the closet.

Felicity got up and followed Dick into the closet. Coming up from behind him, she put her hands around his waist, and hugged him.

"Oliver isn't going to affect us, he's only going to be here for Riley. And I love you. That doesn't change." Felicity said assuring Dick. This change was going to be difficult for everybody, but she thinks they can make it, well, she hoped.

They both got ready for bed, changing out of their formal wear into pyjamas. Both kissed goodnight and fell asleep. Unfortunately, Felicity couldn't sleep; she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. It hurt knowing he was getting married and still doing his nighttime activities, but told her, he couldn't be with her and be the Arrow. But know it wasn't about them, it was about their daughter and what was best for her.

Tomorrow Felicity is positive her and Oliver are going to go at it again; so much still is unresolved. She wanted both her and Oliver to be on the same page while co-parenting Riley. Tomorrow is going to be difficult, but if Riley gets both parents in the end, it will be worth it.

* * *

Do you like it? Please comment on what you thought, if you have any suggestions.

I had no class yesterday so I managed to get a chapter out, please don't expect 3 updates in a row all the time, I am only human. Love you all.

Favourites/follows are love, are love so, love me.

Little side note: How sweet is Dick though, I didn't intend him to be sweet, it just happened.

Follow and stop by on Tumblr: olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates, which ever's easier.

Thank you for reading, enjoy the weekend :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everybody who has enjoyed this story. The follows/favourites and reviews only fuel my muse. I didn't really have a plan for this story but things are working out nicely.

I don't know where the chapters are coming from, but everything is flowing nicely, well so far. I decided whenever I finish a chapter I will post it for you guys.

Still no beta, all mistakes are mine. Message if interested.

Come say hi on Tumblr, if you have any questions/suggestions or just want to talk, at olicitydominates, or blog/olicitydominates.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Oliver is driving Laurel back to her apartment in silence. Oliver is too occupied wrapping his head around being a father. He is doing this; he is going to be a father, no not a father, a dad. A dad who is going to love his daughter with everything he has. He has disappointed many people in his life, and his daughter is not going to be on that list, not ever, he will not fail his daughter. Just thinking about Riley makes him smile, that little human was half he and he can't explain how it's possible to love Riley so soon but he already has; maybe that's parenthood he thought. Riley, a name that meant nothing to him mere days ago, means the world to him now. He want's to know everything about her, what makes her laugh, smile, happy, what's her favourite colour, favourite toy, favourite food, he want's to know everything. Oliver understands he has missed so much, and now it was time to change that.

While Oliver is thinking about his daughter, Laurel decides it's time to break the silence; she can't stand it anymore.

"Ollie, what were you and Felicity talking about in the hall, you guys were gone for a long time?

Oliver takes a moment before responding. What was he going to tell her? He definitely didn't want Laurel to know about Riley, not yet anyways. He needs to talk to Felicity, so they both can decide together when it's time to tell the world Riley is his.

"We were discussing some private matter Laurel, nothing that concerns you." Well at least he isn't lying.

"Ollie, we are getting married, everything that concerns you concerns me. You can't go sneaking of with another girl, leaving your fiancé, to go _discuss private matter."_ Laurel said the last part in quotations.

"First of all Laurel, Felicity isn't _another girl,_ and you know that. Also you know our marriage isn't actually a marriage, it's more of a business transaction. Do you understand?" Oliver needs to make both these points very clear. He is not interested in any romantic relationship with Laurel.

"But, Ollie . . ." Laurel wants to try again, try to make them work, maybe this time it'll be different.

"No buts Laurel, do you understand? Yes or no? Do I care about you? Yes, but I don't love you. We are toxic together and that will not change." He let Laurel digest the not-so-new information for the last time and then continues.

"So let me ask you again, do you understand? Because, if you don't, then . . ." Before Oliver can finish his sentence, Laurel cut in.

"I understand, I just thou- never mind, yes, I understand." Laurel answers, and as she answers Oliver has reached her apartment. As she finishes talking, she steps of the car and enters her building.

Oliver doesn't want to marry Laurel, but he has no other option. It took a long time to acquire his family's company. Once he finally got it back, the members of the board were very hesitant in giving it back completely. So far Oliver has obtained 45% of the company, but he wants to be the main holder. Oliver needs to acquire at least 6% more, and to do so the board had some conditions. First, he needed to be out of the tabloids for over a year, which was fairly simple for Oliver, considering he is too busy being the Green Arrow for any fraternizing. Second, and last were they want him to be stabilized, to put it in better terms; they want him to settle down. Laurel agreed to be his wife for 6 months, and then get an annulment. He only agrees because he thought Laurel was on the same page, but if she wasn't, he would not go through with the marriage.

The night has passed too slowly for Felicity's liking; her mind would not stop working. But now the morning has come and she is ready to face Oliver. She quickly sends a text over to Oliver asking what time he wants to she her.

F: Hi, it's Felicity. What time are you free?

Not even a minute later her phone buzzed.

O: 9:30 is good.

Well this is settled. Felicity will go see Oliver at 9:30, it is 7:00 right now, so she has 2 and ½ hours to get breakfast ready, her ready and make it to QI. Quickly she whips up some eggs, bacon, and toast for the 3 of them. Riley is a morning riser, she loves watching mommy cook, and therefore she tries to help Felicity.

After breakfast, Dick takes Riley to the park, they have there whole day planned. Felicity quickly gets ready, throwing on a deep purple dress, putting her hair in a tight, typical "Felicity ponytail" as she likes to dub, does her make up moderately light, and puts on a pair of high heels. In no time she is out the door and on her way to QI.

The last time she is in QI, it was Palmer Technologies. A lot has changed, but it felt familiar. She takes the elevator all the way to the top floor, the CEO's floor. Half way through the elevator ride, the nerves are setting in, she can't quite put why she's nervous, but maybe just being in Oliver's presence these day can cause her nervousness to spike up.

The first person Felicity sees as she steps out of the elevator is John Diggle, goodness; she has missed Diggle, her brother.

"Felicity Smoak, in the flesh. You don't write don't call. What is this?" Diggle questioned Felicity as soon as he sees her, bringing her into an embrace. He has missed his babbling blonde.

"Diggle, oh how I missed you. I have no excuse for not calling or writing, but hey, it goes both ways my friend." Felicity says, hitting him playfully on his bicep, _which she swears have become bigger, was that even possible?_

"They have become bigger, and it is possible." Diggle says, laughing.

Crap, said that aloud, she said to herself. She starts blushing and Diggle continues.

"And yes, it does go both ways. You should probably go in there before he breaks something." Diggle says pointing to Oliver, who looks like he is about to put an arrow into his computer.

"Okay I'm going, but we are most definitely catching up, I need to see baby Sara, and Lyla. I just need to see all the Diggles."Diggle simply nods his head, also wanting to catch up.

Felicity walks over to the door, not sure if she should knock or just walk in. She opts for knocking, not quite feeling comfortable enough to walk in.

"Hey Felicity, come in." Oliver looks up when he hears the knocking, shaking his head looking at Felicity. She knows she doesn't need to knock. But that was before, everything has changed know.

Felicity walks over to the chairs and takes a seat. Both don't really know where to start. They sit there for a few moments just staring at each other until finally.

"When do you want to meet Riley" Felicity asks suddenly, breaking the silence, knowing if she didn't speak up, they would stare into each others eyes for hours until being interrupted.

"As soon as possible, where is she right now?" Oliver says eagerly. He is ready to be Riley's dad, and didn't want to waste anymore time.

"How about you come to dinner tomorrow night. I think it will be best to introduce you as my friend first, instead of telling her, you're her father right away." Felicity can tell Oliver is about to object, so she continues.

"Oliver, Riley is 3 years old. She won't understand. She'll be very confused. Lets start slow. You two spend time; get to know one another. In no time we can tell her, and it'll be a lot easier for her to process. "

"Okay, let's do it your way. But you didn't answer my question, where is she?" Oliver asked.

"Riley is with Dick, they have the whole day planned. She really loves the park and the zoo." Oliver isn't really shocked that Dick and Riley spend time together, but it hurts none the less.

"Oh, they are close aren't they?" Oliver asks his voice laced with sadness.

"Of course they're close, Dick has been in Riley's life since she was 1. Dick is the only prominent male figure she has in her life. They love each other and have a special bound." Her voice is strong, and making her point.

"And whose fault is that Felicity? I didn't even know about Riley! If I did, I would have been with her right from the start. She wouldn't have to go through this. She would have had her father in her life from the very beginning, not 3 years later." Oliver is basically yelling at Felicity now. Felicity got up from the seat, yelling right back at Oliver, and with the same amount of intensity; letting it all out now.

"Oh you would have been there? WHEN? WHEN OLIVER, WHEN? Because when I called when I found out I was pregnant, guess what? You had gone to fight Ra's Al Ghul! Diggle told me to call back in a few days, so I did and GUESS WHAT THEN? Diggle told we you were gone, GONE OLIVER GONE. You had died. When he told me that, I fell to the floor. I was so shocked and heartbroken; I was so close to miscarry goddammit, so close to losing my daughter. " Felicity takes a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check, trying to be strong, but she is no where near done, so she went on.

"We survived. Then I saw the big announcement, Arrow returns. I was so glad; I was about to tell you again. Then I realized you had the League of Assassins after you. Do you really think I would tell you then, knowing the League would use your unborn child to get you? Then you joined the League, which was my last straw. I stopped keeping an eye out for you and team Arrow. I quit everything. The first thing I heard before coming to Starling was you got your company back and are getting married." Felicity is done, allowing a lone tear to escape.

Oliver is stunned. He didn't know any of this. The only thing ringing in his head _"I was so close to miscarry goddammit, so close to losing my daughter."_ Of course she wouldn't tell him, no parent would put his or her child at risk, no matter what the cost.

"Felicity, I didn't . . . I'm so sorry." He tried to apologize, but Felicity has turned around, clearly not interested in any apology. He continues anyway.

"And about Laurel, you don't underst . . . " Before he gets a chance to explain his situation with Laurel, he was cut off.

Felicity needs to leave; she doesn't want to hear why Oliver chose Laurel, he will always choose her.

"Oliver, just come to dinner tomorrow night." And with that, Felicity basically runs out of his office.

Oliver wants to run after her, but he knew it would be of no use. He slumps into his chair, not believing how much he messed up with out even realizing. He really wants to makes things right, he can't lose Felicity again and he just got Riley in his life.

* * *

Oh wow, Felicity blew up, poor Oliver. So how was it? Please comment/review, I really enjoy them, and they make me want to write more.

Favourites/follows are love so, love me.

I have a question: Are you guys interested in a flashback, should I write the flashback to what happened the night Riley was conceived, or should it just be explained in present day by Felicity/Oliver, or do you want both. Let me know!

Stop by on Tumblr: olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates, which ever's easier.

Thank you for reading! Have a great day, and see you soon hopefully :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi my lovely friends! Thank you for reading. Another chapter, what? I'm on a roll son.  
Still no beta, mistakes are all mine.

Thank you for the reviewss and follows/favourites, they're my only way of knowing people actually enjoy the you have a moment write a new words on what you thought, they really keep me going!

Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates.

* * *

Felicity bolts out of QI and walks as fast as she can in her heels, to her Mini Cooper. She takes a seat in the vehicle, taking a few deep breathes, trying to calm her erratically beating heart. Her goal coming into QI was to let each other have at it and then settle everything between the two. Well at least 1 out of the 2 can get checked off, she thought. How are they supposed to co-parent Riley when they can barely act civil when they are in the same room? The past will be hard to put behind, but in order to be good parents; the both of them have to.

Oliver, still in his office at QI, can't stop thinking about the things Felicity said. She called, and almost miscarried. The two things going around his head like a merry-go-'round. Why didn't Diggle tell him Felicity called? He decides it's time to get answers; it's about time.

Oliver gets up from his chair and goes into the adjoining room, stalking out Diggle.

"Diggle, why didn't you tell me Felicity called when I went to fight Ra's Al Ghul? WHY?" Oliver needs answers; so much has been hidden from him for far too long. He has no time to be patient. Patient won't get him answers.

"So I see you and Felicity have talked, well that new." Diggle states, arms crossed, and looking stoic. Not being fazed by Oliver's sudden outburst, Diggle was beyond positive this would happen as soon as he saw Felicity come out of the elevator this morning.

"Diggle, WHY?" Oliver doesn't have time for Diggle's little side comments. His non-existent patience is wearing thin.

"She told me not to tell you man, that whatever she had to tell you was taken care of." Diggle was slightly confused when Felicity talked to him about 4 years ago. He still doesn't have the complete story on why Felicity left in the first place, but he has a feeling the truth is going to come out soon.

With that Oliver left the office, and the building, deciding he needs to work out. He is feeling too much, all these emotions hitting him at once, he can't handle all this, and he doesn't know what to do. So he resorts to the one thing he does know; work out.

Felicity is home, waiting for Dick and Riley to return from their day of adventure. She needs to tell Dick about the dinner with them and Oliver tomorrow night.

The door opens to giggles and laughter. Riley is on Dick's shoulders giggling at something Dick said, the sight of Riley so happy warms Felicity's heart. She really wants Riley to have that with her father, they both deserve it.

"Hey you two. How was your day monkey, I missed you?" Felicity greets the two of them, kissing Dick's cheek, and plucking Riley off of his shoulders and into her arms, directing the question to her. She carries Riley to the nearby sofa and begins smothering her with kisses.

Riley giggles some more, the kisses tickling her.

"Mommy!" She shrieks. "That tickos." Riley says, having a hard time saying 'tickles'.

"You still haven't told me, how was you day?" Felicity says, with mock sadness, and a fake pout.

"It was so fun, mommy! Unca Dick tooks me to the zoo and we saw the weal (real) mo'keys (monkeys). Mommy! WEAL MO'KEYS." And Riley goes on explaining all the fun she had. Felicity absorbed every word she said, loving the way Riley's face has lit up.

After all the talking about their day, Felicity put Riley down for bed. Now it was time to tell Dick about their dinner plans tomorrow night. The both have settled into their bed, getting ready for sleep.

"So I went to QI and talked to Oliver." Felicity tells Dick, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh, how did it go?" Dick asks; not upset she went to meet Oliver, it was expected.

"Well we kind of fought, lots of yelling. But in the end it was decided he would come to dinner tomorrow night, be introduced as my or our friend and soon we'll tell Riley the truth." Felicity was playing with her glasses, nervous, but she didn't know why.

"Okay, that makes sense. Get them acquainted, familiarized with each other, and then it'll be easier for Riley to understand." Felicity was slightly shocked, Dick was taking this much better then she had anticipated.

With the conversation over, both went to bed.

When the morning came, Oliver is more nervous then he is comfortable with. He tries to stay calm, trying to be rational, but this is going to be the first step in becoming Riley's dad. He was equally happy, as he is scared. Not scared in the sense he won't be able to handle it or scared he'll run away; he will never to do that to his daughter. He is scared he'll be a horrible dad, he doesn't know the first thing about kids, sure he see's baby Sara (who isn't really a baby anymore) all the time, but this is different. He doesn't want to disappoint Felicity, more importantly; he doesn't want to disappoint his daughter.

Putting the negative thoughts aside, he gets ready to face the day, really excited for dinner, even though Felicity and he had another falling out yesterday. He isn't doing this to please Felicity; he wants to be a dad because he wants to get to know his daughter.

Unfortunately the day goes by extremely slowly for Oliver. Boring meeting after boring meeting which at one point seemed never ending. But at last, it was 3 o'clock, he normally gets out at 5, but considering Riley is only 3 and goes to bed early they are having dinner at 5.

Oliver was just about home free, making his way to the elevators until it dinged and someone walked out; Laurel. This couldn't be good Oliver thought.

"Ollie where are you going it's barely passed 3 o'clock, you still have 2 more hours." Laurel isn't sure why Oliver is leaving early.

"I have an important, a _thing_ to go to at 5, so I'm leaving early." Oliver kind of stumbled, not sure what to call going to Felicity's place to have dinner, to get to know his daughter.

"Seriously, _a thing_? Could you be more vague?" Laurel is clearly becoming more agitated by Oliver's behaviour lately.

"Laurel, is there a reason you're here?" Oliver visibly dismissed Laurels question, wanting to get of the building like 5 minutes ago.

"Well your _thing_ has to be postponed to another day. The board has called for a meeting, needing to discuss their conditions. I told you about this last week. I just came here to make sure you were ready."

Oliver completely forgot about the boards meeting. Maybe Laurel can handle it by herself because there was no way in hell he was postponing this dinner.

"I'm can't postpone, it's too important. Just go by yourself or reschedule." Oliver says, while pressing for the elevator to come up.

"Reschedule? Are you fricking kidding me? What can possibly be more important then the boards?" Laurel is so confused. Only a few months ago Oliver would have done anything for the boards and now it's like a complete 360.

"This is, I'm sorry Laurel but just handle it." As Oliver is talking, he rushes into the elevator and in no time he is on his way to the garage.

Laurel is completely shocked and doesn't know what to make how his recent behaviour.

Felicity has finished preparing dinner. It is a little passed 4, and Dick and Riley are off playing in her room. She doesn't know how to face Oliver after everything that went down yesterday; maybe avoiding that conversation will be the way to go. She highly doubts that's possible, so she decides its best to see how the night plays by itself.

She quickly makes sure Riley hasn't magically ruined her clothes like she typically does and tells Dick to get ready.

In no time Felicity is ready, with a few minutes to spare. She gives her self a once over in the full body mirror; she's wearing her favourite pink dress and has forgone wearing shoes. She is satisfied, and goes on to find Riley. As Felicity enters Riley's room, she notices her baby girl reading a book, well looking at the pictures. She knows her new friend Oliver is coming to dinner so she is extra careful in keeping her clothes nice. Riley is wearing her favourite, white top, with an aqua coloured bottom.

Then Felicity hears the doorbell ring. She quickly but confidently walks to the doors, Dick following closely behind. She opens the door to Oliver. He is wearing a grey suite with a white shirt and blue tie, much like the one he wore on there first date. The man can certainly wear a suite can't he, she thought? Then mentally cursed her for it, she has to stop thinking about Oliver.

"Hi, welcome, come in." Felicity says in a hurry, nerves getting the best of her.

"Hi, thank you." Oliver responds, going directly to Dick, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for having me." Oliver tells Dick, not really sure why.

"Of course, you have every right to be here." Dick says. Oliver really wants to hate Dick, but if he keeps being nice, it's going to be very hard. What happened to the smug bastard who thought he was to good for anyone? He probably grew up, Oliver thought, just like he had.

"So where is the girl of the hour?" Oliver asks, thinking it's best to bring Riley into the mix before this becomes awkward.

"She in her room, I'll go get her." Dick says, letting the two have a few moments to them.

"So, should we talk about what happen yesterday, because we are far from finished." Oliver says quickly, not knowing if he'll have a moment with Felicity alone again.

"I guess we should, but not now. Lets go for coffee later this week, and we can talk." She thinks it's better if they're in a public place, less chance of yelling and more for talking.

"I'd like that." And before they could do more staring at each other Riley runs up the two.

"Ol'ver, my new fwiend." Riley says looking up at Oliver, smiling.

"Hey there Riley. I like your dress." Oliver is a little out of his element, but he likes it. He sees so much of himself in her, she has his eyes, blonde hair, the Queen eyebrows, and so much more he can't wait to find out.

"Come see my book, its pwincesses (princesses)." Riley tells Oliver, reaching out for his arm and tugging at him.

Oliver doesn't know if he should go follow her, so he looks up at Felicity with pleading eyes and sees her nod. After the confirmation, he follows Riley into her room, looking through the various books. Well it's mostly Riley looking at the books, and Oliver simply staring at Riley, his daughter, just enjoying being in her presence.

Felicity's heart warms seeing father and daughter interacting. They seem so comfortable with one another; so natural. Felicity hasn't seen Oliver this gentle ever. She wishes the two had this from the beginning, but just wasn't possible, not then.

Dinner goes by relatively quick. Riley's sole attention was on her new friend. She would not leave his side, even when it was way past bedtime. Riley's liking to Oliver was rather quick, she isn't shy meeting new people, but it takes some time for her to be relaxed, but with Oliver, it was utterly special.

When Oliver left, Riley finally gave in to sleep. Felicity is by her side when she gets tucked into bed. Felicity is soothingly running her hand through Riley hair, as she is about to fall asleep. Just before Riley is sleeping she says.

"Mommy, I like my new fwiend Ol'ver. He is nice. I see again soon?" Felicity can't help but smile.

"Of course sweetie, you'll see him again very soon, now sweet dreams my girl." Felicity kisses the top of her head, noticing Riley has fallen asleep and steps out of her room.

Felicity had been wary when it came to letting Oliver into Riley's life, but now she's realizes it's one of the best things she has conceivably done.

* * *

I really liking writing Oliver, Felicity and Riley scenes, they warm my heart :).

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

I never liked writing before, actually hated it, so doing it for fun has come as a huge shock for me, but I love it.

Favourites/follows are love, so love me :)

About the flashback scene, haven't got an answer, so please let me know.

Hope you enjoyed, next update is tomorrow or Wednesday, not sure yet.

Have a good day, and see you soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone how is your day going, hopefully fantastic! Another chapter, there is no Riley in this one, I originally planned for more interactions between her and Oliver, but it wasn't working. Next chapter for sure though. I did the flashback, but it's mostly copied from the show, with a bit of twist.

Still no beta, mistakes are all mine.

I can't begin to express my gratitude, thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face and inspires more writing. If you have a moment write a few words on what you thought, they really keep me going!

This story has taken a world of it's own. After the first 2 chapter, I had no idea were to take it, but things are working out smoothly. The story's end is reaching soon, a few more chapters. I already have ideas for my next one, it will be on a much lighter note, complete AU, and I'm really excited for it. If you want to know more, just ask!

Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates.

Enjoy

* * *

As Oliver says his goodbyes to Riley, Dick and Felicity, he can't stop smiling. As he is about to leave the loft, Felicity offers to walk him out.

"She reminds me so much of Thea at her age, she's like a mini Speedy." Oliver says, not quite sure what else to talk about, Riley seems like the best option.

"I can see it. I was always a geeky child, never as adventures as Riley. It must be a Queen trait. I mean of course it's a Queen trait, who else would come from? She has both Queen and Smoak in her, and of course she has both, because you know, we made her, because we had sex. And I am going to stop in 3,2,1 . . ." Felicity rambled, blushing profusely. She can't believe she unleashed her famous ramble; she hasn't done that in long time.

Oliver simply smiles, this is the Felicity he remembers, and he has missed this. It is one of the traits he loves about her, yes love. Oliver just realizes, he is still very much in love with Felicity, just like he was all those years ago, because it never left, love like that doesn't leave.

He decides to put Felicity out of her misery, or possibly make it worse.

"Yes we did. Make her I mean." He says, grinning, feeling an easiness forming between them.

Felicity looks up at Oliver, and notices him grinning, and somehow her blush deepens.

"I also see so much of you in her, Felicity. Her love for learning, her passion, and her accepting heart, that's all you. And so much more. You have done an exceptional job with our daughter." He says sincerely. Riley may lean a little more towards the Queens in physical appearance, but she is a complete mini Felicity.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Felicity responds, teary eyed. This has become a little too emotional then Felicity had planned.

They have finally reached the door, and Felicity isn't sure if she should walk Oliver to his car, or say goodbye here. Oliver seems to have made the decision for her.

"About coffee, I am free tomorrow morning. Does that work for you?" Oliver is not free at all tomorrow, he has meeting after meeting, but this is more important. He doesn't want to waste time.

"Umm, I have to go to Wayne Enterprise tomorrow for about an hour to sign a few documents, I should be done by 10, if that is good for you, we can meet at Jitters?" Felicity says, shocked that Oliver is the one who pursues the discussion, this conversation would not be happening back when she left, but now Oliver has truly grown and is starting to face his responsibilities head first.

"That will be perfect."

They say their goodbyes, Oliver heads to his car, and Felicity goes back up to the loft, both trying to prepare for tomorrow.

Driving back to his place, Oliver couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and he didn't want to. His daughter is perfect, absolutely perfect. He doesn't think he smiled this much in the last 4 years since, as he did in the past few hours, with Riley and Felicity in his presence.

Oliver wants a family, more then he ever did. Heck, he never saw himself as a family man, not before when the Gambit went down; when he was billionaire playboy Ollie, who only thought about himself, and was a selfish bastard, who didn't bother staying loyal to one person. Then after the Gambit, and his return, he never thought it was possible, even if he wanted it.

Now he wants it, and he is going to do everything to become a family, and that to with Riley and Felicity. The only thing he purposely keeps ignoring is the fact Felicity is with Dick, and Oliver isn't that guy anymore; the guy that ruins relationships.

Oliver is waiting for Felicity at the Starling City Jitters. They have a lot to discuss, and we wants to start repairing his relationship with one of the most important people in his life.

He notices Felicity before she notices him. She's such a sensation he thinks; so beautiful, radiant and full of life, and of course in her stunning dress.

Felicity looks around for Oliver, and it is like her body can tell where he is without her even trying because instantaneously her eyes are on him, holding his gaze. As she takes a seat, she can now admire Oliver in his business suite, it should be illegal to look the good, but hey, those looks help create a beautiful and (she may be a little bias here) perfect daughter.

"Well thank you, and I agree, Riley is beautiful and perfect, but I think she got that more from her mother than me." Oliver says casually, knowing that was supposed to stay in her head, but Felicity is famous for not having a brain-to-mouth filter.

How does this man manage to make her blush so much, she thought.

"I, uh, didn't mean so say that out loud." She fumbled, hoping the waitress can put her out of her misery. Right after that thought, the waitress came along taking their order, and outright flirting with Oliver; well trying.

Felicity doesn't like how jealous she is getting from watching the interaction. She knows she shouldn't be, she has a wonderful boyfriend. She is simply being jealous for Laurels sake, she reasons with herself, liking that option much more then the first. Oh whom is she fooling, not she that's for sure.

After the coffees are brought, and the annoying waitress, Felicity dubs, has left, they both get to business.

"I think we should start with the night, and why you decided to leave." Oliver says, really wanting to know why she left, he still doesn't understand why they couldn't work it through.

Flashback 2014.

Sara is gone; she died with arrows in her stomach. Oliver doesn't want to be Oliver Queen; he can't with being the Arrow. Everything is falling apart for Felicity, and she can't hold it together.

"It's taking to long, Sara's killer is still out there which means every minute that we waste done here . . ." Oliver is cut off by Felicity.

"I know. You don't need to tell me as if I don't already know." Felicity says, slowly breaking down.

"You're right, and I apologize. I just need you're a-game right now Felicity." Oliver knows lashing out and yelling is not going to catch the person any faster.

"I don't have it! My friend, our friend was shot with arrows and fell off a rooftop, her body is upstairs right above us in a freezer because we don't know what to do with it; with her. So I am so sorry Oliver if I have feeling, but maybe if you did too . . ." Oliver look at Felicity, broken, and eyes starting to become watery. Felicity continues.

"I'm sorry, that was mean, but this is Sara were talking about, your Sara. How can you just stand there, being so cold and rational?" Tears are forming in Felicity's eyes.

"Because I don't have the luxury of falling to pieces; every ones looking to me to handle things, to make the right decisions. Every one is looking to me to lead. If I grieve, nobody else gets to." If he gives into the emotion, then nothing is going to get done.

"You're still a human being, Oliver. You're allowed to have feelings. I know sometimes that it is easier to live under that hood."

"I'm not." Oliver tries to deny, but it's of no use.

"Earlier today I was looking at Sara; realized something. One of these days it's going to be me. This life that I've chosen, it only ends one way." Oliver says honestly.

"So that's it, you're just going to spend your life hiding down here, in this cave, waiting to die?" Felicity asks, but doesn't wait for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to wait with you because if there is one thing today has taught me, is life is precious and I want so much more out of life then this."

They both look at each other, into each other's eyes. So much pain and sadness, and both needing comfort they desperately want, but couldn't get, until . . .

They don't know who kisses whom first, but being with each other some how lessens the pain.

The morning after, Felicity is the first to wake. Everything was still a bit hazy, due to still being induced by sleep. Then she feels a strong arm banded around her waist, and her eyes pop open. She tries to squirm, but to no use, and then she realize she is very naked in bed with a very naked Oliver, who somehow is still sleeping. Ironically, there are sleeping on the bed she bought him, the one he didn't want.

The previous night comes rushing into her mind. They fought, and then kissed, and somehow in between all the kissing, they lost all their clothing and slept together. Not sleep sleep, oh how she wishes they slept together platonically, but nope, they did it, the whole shebang.

She manages to slip out of his arms, quickly find her clothing and get outs of the foundry in record time.

How is she going to face him now? Oliver is most likely going to avoid her until he will finally say it was a mistake and it won't happen again.

She can't accept that, she can't see the man she in love with, wait for death. Oliver might be able to ignore what is happening between them, but she can't.

Felicity knows she can't change Oliver's mind, and the only way she can possibly move on is if she is far away from him. Then and there, she decides to move to Gotham.

Flashback 2014, end.

"Felicity, I would have . . . "

"Oliver don't lie, we both know you were so far gone back then." Felicity quickly cut in. Oliver nodded, knowing she is right, she is always right.

"When you moved, you didn't know you were pregnant?" Oliver really wants to know. If she did know, would it have been a reason for her stay?

"I didn't know. I made the plan to leave the morning after, we, uh, you know, did it. There was no possible way for me to know I was pregnant. Well, I should have known better. We didn't have any protection." Felicity rambled on, but then got serious answering Oliver's unspoken question.

"If I theoretically did know I was pregnant, I would have told you."

"When did you find out?" Oliver continues with the questions.

"I found out when I was 8 weeks pregnant, and I knew I had to tell you." Felicity wants to continue, but Oliver knows what she is about to say.

"And I was in Nanda Parbat, I understand that. I also understand why you wouldn't tell me when the League of Assassins was after me and then I became Al Sah-him. But why didn't you try to tell me after the threat was clear?" Felicity shook her head, why couldn't Oliver understand?

"Al Sah-him? Wait, I don't even want to know. Oliver, I didn't tell you after because I didn't know the threat was clear. Like I said in your office, after I heard you joined the League, I stopped looking out for you, the stress was bad for me and Riley, I was 8 months pregnant at the time, and all that stress would have caused serious damage to her."

"Is that when you almost" Oliver swallowed hard, having a hard time finishing the sentence. "When you almost miscarried?"

"No, that was when everyone thought you died. I couldn't believe you were gone and I was in shock. It was too much; my body couldn't handle it. " Felicity notices Oliver looking extremely guilty. So she takes his hands into hers and looks into his eyes.

"Hey, we survived, we are okay. I didn't tell you so you can feel guilty, so please don't blame yourself."

"But this is my fault. If I just communicated more back then, then you wouldn't have felt compelled to leave town. If I took my head out of my ass then I would have never lost you and Riley would have been with me from the beginning." Oliver put his other hand on top of the Felicity's who is holding his other hand.

"The past is the past. We can't change it, so lets embrace the present." Felicity says, smiling up at Oliver. "And hey, out of all the bad, at least you and Laurel are together." Felicity tries to keep her smile, but is failing miserably.

"No, Felicity, about that…"

"It's okay Oliver, I'm hap . . " Oliver can't take it anymore. Every time he tries to explain his situation with Laurel, Felicity cuts him off, and now it's his turn.

"Felicity!" He says a little too loud, catching a few peoples attention.

"Just please listen to me and promise me you won't interrupt."

Felicity nods her head in understanding. With that, Oliver explains his whole situation with Laurel, and how the boards want him to get married to prove he is stable enough to own the company.

"Oh." Is all Felicity manages to say and then a minute later. "So it's not real, you don't love Laurel?"

"No Felicity, there is only one woman I love." Felicity's mouth forms into an "O".

"If you don't want to get married, how about you tell the boards you're a father, I'm sure that would work." Felicity suggests.

"I don't want to use our daughter as a way to get my company back. I don't want you to think I'm only trying to be a dad so I can use her to get my company back. I would never do that." Oliver responds

"Oliver, I know you would never do that, I trust you." Oliver smiles at that. "But people are going to find out about Riley eventually. If you don't want to marry Laurel, then I can see you being a father proof enough to the boards that you are stable enough to own your company."

"I don't want to marry Laurel." Oliver makes this point very clear. "I was wondering when we could tell the world Riley is mine?"

"Since you're a public figure you are going to have to make a public announcement, plus we have to go to court to put you as Riley's father. We can do that as soon as we tell Riley." Oliver nods, pleased with the answer.

"But I have to tell Thea before that or she'll kill me. Also we should tell Diggle. Plus I have to tell Laurel why we aren't getting married." Oliver says, suddenly remembering the team, and how they deserve to know before the whole world.

"I agree. How about I come to the foundry, and we tell Team Arrow together?" Felicity asks.

"That is perfect. The old foundry is no more, we have a new one and it's in a new location. Also, we're actually called Team Green Arrow now." Oliver says, grinning.

"So you started calling it Team Green Arrow? I knew it would catch on." Felicity says, with a grin matching Oliver's.

"Wow, look at the time, it's 12:00. I have to pick Riley up from daycare." Felicity see's Oliver's eyes light up at the mention of Riley. "Do you want to come with me?" Felicity asks Oliver.

"Yes. Absolutely yes."

* * *

Hope you liked it, Riley, Oliver and Felicity interactions coming up next chapter.

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully in a day or two.

Favourites/follows are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The response to this story has come to a shock for me, and mostly because I didn't think I would come this far. Thank you for the love and support, it means so much more then I can convey with words. (Big virtual hug to all of you!) I would have updated yesterday, but in order to update you need a chapter and I did not have one until about 2 hours ago.

No beta, mistakes are mine.

Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face and inspires more writing. If you have a moment write a few words on what you thought, they really keep me going!

Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Oliver and Felicity make their way out of Jitters, and to their vehicles. Oliver is ecstatic he gets to pick up Riley from daycare with Felicity. Everything counts for him, even a few minutes. He missed out far too much, and now it's time to make up for lost time.

Felicity notices Oliver's motorbike, and wonders if they should just commute together.

"Oh you brought the Ducati?" Felicity asks.

"Um, yes. Is that a problem?" Oliver responds, while nervously scratching his head, wondering why that's an issue?

'No, no problem. I just thought we could commute together, and I'm definitely not getting on the death trap. Also, say I did get on said death trap, where would we put Riley?" Felicity rambles on before she can help it and Oliver tries to hold back the laughter, miserably.

"We can take your vehicle?" Oliver thinks that's a simple solution, but there is just one problem.

"We can, but I know how much you hate my Mini. You do realize I still have my Mini." Felicity says, laughing a little remembering all the few times Oliver managed to fit in the Mini, much to his dismay.

"Oh yea, the Mini." Oliver says the last word with such defiance. "I didn't hate the Mini, I just wish it wasn't mini." With that Felicity bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's so funny how much you _hate_ my Mini, and of course its mini, the name is Mini Cooper for a reason. Although, from your point of view I see why you don't like it. You happen to be the opposite of mini; large, so large." As soon as Felicity's brain caught up to her mouth she realizes what she said and she starts blushing fiercely.

Oliver simply quirks an eyebrow at Felicity, enjoying how flustered she still gets around him.

"Not large, as in your you know." She says pointing to the direction of his groin. "Not that I'm saying it isn't large. I have first hand experience on how not _not large_ it is _,_ and wow you're just the whole package aren't you? I'm making this so much worse. What I am saying is your body is large, in a fit way." Felicity finishes, hoping her blush hasn't deepened anymore. She is a grown women who is a mother, a mother to a child she made with the man right in front of her, she should not be this effected by him.

"Felicity we can take the Mini, I will suck it up." Oliver tells Felicity calmingly, while putting his hand on her shoulder, hoping to relax her down a little.

"Ok, lets go pick up our daughter." They start walking towards Felicity's Mini, and Oliver just wants to stop her, pull her to him and kiss her. He doesn't think she noticed, but she just said _our daughter_ and that makes him beyond happy. This woman has and will continue to make him beyond happy, he is absolutely certain.

On the drive to the daycare, Felicity has to stifle a laugh every time she looks over at Oliver. He looks so uncomfortable, she thinks.

"Go ahead, laugh, I know you want to." Oliver says, after noticing Felicity look over to him for the 10th time, trying to stop the laughter.

"I'm not, I don . . " And before she can even finish, she bursts into laughter, and Oliver joins in. They look at each other through the laughter, and there's a shine in both their eyes; they both make each other happy.

They walk into the daycare together. Oliver feels a little uncomfortable and out of his element. He has never been here before, not even as a child; he had nannies for this.

Then he see's Riley and all those uncomfortable feelings vanish. She is playing with the couple other children; a boy and Sara, he wasn't aware that Diggle's daughter goes to this daycare, but he is glad they have become friends. Seeing all this, he is a little envious of his daughter; he wishes instead of having nannies, he had this, but he had Tommy and that was enough.

"Welcome Miss. Smoak. Riley is just about to get ready. She had a wonderful second day. She has become a favourite amongst all her peers, but she seems to have made a real connection with Chris and Sara." The lady greets the both of them.

"Please, Annie, call me Felicity. I'm so glad she has made friends, I was a little worried, but she is most certainly a people person." Felicity says to Annie. Oliver smiles, not sure what to say. Felicity notices Oliver change in behaviour and figures it because she hasn't introduced them yet.

"Oh my apologies. Annie this is Oliver, Oliver, this is Annie, one of the daycare workers."

"Nice to meet you Annie." Oliver says, extending a hand.

Annie shakes his hand and replies "Like wise Mr. Queen."

With that, Oliver and Felicity go find Riley who is getting her stuff packed and ready to go. Riley notices them and stops everything she is doing.

"Mommy, mommy! I misses you!" Riley runs up to Felicity and immediately picks her up and attacks her with kisses.

"Oh I missed you too baby. Look I brought your friend with me." Felicity points to Oliver's direction who is standing by her. Riley looks over and her smile widens.

"Oh Ol'ver! You comes to daycare to?" Riley asks, a little confused.

Oliver lightly laughs. "No sweetie, I came with your mommy to pick you up."

"Yay!" Riley wiggles out of Felicity's arms and pulls her arms up at Oliver, indicating she wants to get picked up. Oliver instantly picks her up.

Riley runs her hands over Oliver's scruff, and Oliver captures one of her hands, pretending to bite it, eliciting laughter from Riley and Felicity.

"Oh scratchy. Mommy, Ol'ver's face is scratchy." Riley tells Felicity, fascinated by Oliver's face.

"Yes baby, it is." Felicity watches the two of them interact, and it swells her heart.

"Riley how was your day?" Oliver asks Riley as the 3 of them finish packing her things.

"Los (lots) of fun. I mades new friends. Chris and Sara." Riley says, pointing at the two children playing.

Felicity looks at the two children, and she thinks Sara looks familiar.

"Sara doesn't happen to be baby Sara, does she?" Felicity asks Oliver.

"Yea she is. Looks like they were meant to be friends." Oliver responds.

"Small world."

Riley, Oliver, and Felicity all walk out of the daycare together, with Riley in between the two adults holding their hands and swinging. Felicity and Oliver both can't help but think, what a wonderful and adorable family they make.

"Ol'ver, comes for dinner again?" Riley asks, looking between the two.

Oliver bends down, trying to level heights with Riley. "Well I would love to, but it's your mommy's decision." Oliver says and kisses Riley's noise causing giggles.

"Mommy, Ol'ver have dinner please?" Riley eagerly asks Felicity.

"Of course he can have dinner. But are you asking if he can have dinner with us?" Riley nods her head, excitedly.

"Well if he's up for it, the 3 of us can go and get big belly burger?" Felicity looks at Oliver.

"That would be great!" Oliver responds, looking at both Riley and Felicity.

Riley simply screams her excitement and continues being swung by the two.

"Its still too early for dinner, if your free we can spend the rest of the afternoon at the park?" Felicity asks Oliver, hoping he'll say yes. She only wants him to say yes for Riley, not because she is enjoying time with him, she thinks.

"I would love to." Oliver has a few meetings, but he quickly sends a text over to his EA, asking them to be rescheduled.

"Yay, park with Ol'ver and mommy. We go on the swings, and slide, and mo'key bars, and te-er-ta-der (teeter totter)" Riley tells the both of them breathlessly.

"Of course baby." Felicity says, buckling Riley into the car seat with Oliver's help.

Felicity sends a text over to Dick explaining her and Riley's plans for the afternoon and evening with Oliver, and Dicks tells them to have fun and he'll see them at night.

The park turns out to be a huge hit for Oliver and Riley, both are so energetic, Felicity just can't keep up. She takes a seat on the nearby bench and watches the two go on various slide, swings, and etc…

After the park, Riley and Oliver are both tired, Oliver not understanding how he is even more tired playing with a 3 year old, then he is when he is out at night.

They 3 of them head to big belly burger. After the food is ordered and they are eating contently, Oliver decides to speak to Felicity, seeing as Riley is to busy trying to count her fries.

"I really enjoyed today, thank you for letting me tag along." He says genuinely, feeling a little vulnerable.

Felicity puts her hand on his forearm, causing Oliver's breath to hitch slightly at the unexpected contact.

"There is no need to thank me. She is yours, and you are allowed to spend time with her. Plus we both enjoyed your company also." Felicity smiles up at him, hoping he finally recognizes he's allowed to have this.

With all the important things being said, the 3 of them continue to appreciate each other's company.

* * *

Hope you liked it, next chapter will be a bit in the future, about 2-3 months, so that will be fun.

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully in a day or two.

Follows/favourites are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my fellow Olicity lovers, I'm back with another chapter. It is the longest one to this date, so yay! :)

This chapter has got my emotions all over the place, I didn't mean to make it emotional, but oh well. I did cry a little when I read it over, and I am happy with the outcome.

Thank you for the love and support it means the world to me, so thank you again!

No beta, mistakes are mine.

Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face and inspires more writing. If you have a moment write a few words on what you thought, they really keep me going!

Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It has been two months of bliss for Oliver. Two months of spending time with his daughter and getting to know everything about the little bundle of joy, plus, Felicity is their all the time, and for Oliver, that's just an added bonus. Every day for the past two months Oliver has left two hours prior then normal from work, so he can make time for Riley, and the weekends are completely booked off for her.

Oliver now knows Riley's full name: Riley Dearden Smoak (soon to be Queen), learning Riley's middle name is Dearden makes him proud, the Queen women all have Dearden as the middle name. She was born May 31, 2015, it was a bright and sunny day, Riley wasn't expected for two more weeks, but she was eager to enter the world. He knows Riley's favourite color is pink, but sometimes changes to red "beca'se red is so cool, Ol'ver" Oliver remembers Riley say, causing him to laugh. Her favourite princess is Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and there is so much more.

Being with Riley and Felicity these past two months has opened Oliver's eyes to an entire different world, a world he can see himself in. He regrets being such a closed off asshole back then, if he just opened up he could have had this from the beginning. But was he ready then? Would it be like this, back then? It doesn't matter, Oliver thinks. No point in dwelling on the past, he has it now, and it doesn't matter if he deserves this, because he wants this.

Oliver, Riley, and Felicity are in Felicity and Dick's loft, playing with the toys Riley enjoys the much. Dick is off to Gotham for a few days for business. There has been a recurring new masked man for the past two months and Oliver has been trying to figure out who it is, until yesterday. Yesterday he came face to face with the masked man; Nightwing, also known as Dick Grayson. Oliver is not too shocked with this information; Felicity somehow always attracts men with alter egos who want to save cities. He also isn't surprised Felicity knows what Dick does at night, and didn't tell him.

While Riley is busy playing with her toys, zoning Oliver and Felicity out, Oliver decides it's time to bring up the conversation. He turns to face Felicity, noticing her smile, which in turn makes him smile.

"So, last night I ran into Nightwing, or Dick, whichever you prefer?" Felicity's face fell, all the colour disappearing.

"Um, what, how?" Felicity responds, not really sure what to say.

"It's okay Felicity." Oliver says calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not accusing you. I know it isn't your secret to tell, and I want to thank you for not telling him, I am Green Arrow." Oliver tells her, sounding earnest.

"You know I won't tell anyone your secret, Barry was the only exception because you were dying." Felicity is going to continue to argue about the Barry fact until Oliver cut in.

"I trust you, and I understand why you had to tell Barry." Felicity simply nods, looking over to Riley, seeing her still immersed with her toys.

"Wait, Dick knows you're Green Arrow? Why didn't he tell me he knew?" She asks Oliver, wondering if he knew.

"He wanted to tell you, but I asked if I could, and he agreed." Oliver says, suddenly feeling a little out of place.

"Oh okay, so you aren't going to try to stop him, say anything, or do something? Felicity asks, somewhat amused.

"I am not a superhero analyst, and he seems to know what he's doing." Oliver said, slightly smiling at the thought of being a superhero analyst.

"That he does."

Now, another issue Oliver needs to bring up.

"I know I should have told you earlier, but with finding out about Riley and getting to know her, I completely forgot." Oliver starts; a little worried what her reaction will be when he tells her.

"Oh it can't be too bad, it's not like you forgot to tell me someone came back from the dead, did you?" Felicity says, with a shit-eating grin.

"You know! You know Sara came back from the dead." Oliver exclaims, and then quiets down when Riley looks up. His expression going from worried to mega confused.

"Of course I know." Felicity says simply, knowing there is more coming.

"But how, I thought you said you stopped keeping tabs?" Oliver says exasperated.

"Calm down, I wasn't lying. Sara was in Gotham, she sought me out I asked how she was alive, she told me. We didn't further discuss Starling or the team." Oliver takes in the new information, trying to analyze why Sara never told him.

And like Felicity can read his mind. "Sara didn't tell you because I told her, if she sees you, not to mention where I was or anything to do with me."

They stay still and silent for what seems like hours, but both logically know are only minutes, and both watching Riley.

"Okay." Oliver says.

"Okay, that's it?" Felicity asks, wondering why Oliver is easily dropping this.

"Yes, okay. I have no right to be mad, so I 'm not going to be." Oliver decides to be mature about this.

"You really have changed." Oliver raises an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Not physically, okay a little physical, but emotionally too. You are much more understanding, and considerate." Oliver nods, not sure what to say, so Felicity continues.

"I wasn't sure when would be a good time to tell Riley, I am still a little scared you will run." Oliver is about to cut in, explaining again how he would never do that, but Felicity doesn't let him.

"But seeing you being so mature and considerate, that is the last bit of proof I need. I know Riley is ready to find out about you, and know I am certain you are ready too." Felicity tells Oliver, holding his hand, and smiling up at him.

"We are going to tell her? Now?" Oliver asks, a little breathlessly. He knew it would happen, but he also thought he would have messed this up before they got the chance to tell Riley.

"Unless you're not ready, I don't see any reason not to." Felicity says, happy to finally tell Riley.

"I'm ready! I can't believe this is happening." Oliver says the last bit in a whisper, not sure if Felicity heard it.

"You better believe it, Oliver, because it's happening now." Felicity stands up, tugging at Oliver's arm to get up also. They both walk over to Riley, sitting next to her on the floor. Oliver decides it's best just to follow Felicity's lead on this.

"Hey baby, what did you build there?" Felicity starts off.

"Mommy, I builds a cas'le (castle), the one from Bweaty (Beauty) and the Beast. You be Belle, mommy and Ol'ver be the Pwince (Prince)." Riley says, looking between the two adults with a shine in her eyes.

"Sweetie, we'll play after. Right now Oliver and I need to talk to you." Felicity says, now rationally wondering how well this conversation can go with a 3 year old.

Riley nods her head, waiting for the two to talk.

"Riley, remember when you asked about your daddy? Remember what I said." Felicity starts off, and Oliver is waiting for the answer.

"You say daddy is far way." Riley says, becoming sad because she doesn't have a daddy like the other children.

Oliver watches Riley's face change from happiness to sadness and his heart utterly breaks. He never wants his daughter to be sad ever again, not if he can do anything about it.

"Yes I did, baby." Felicity wipes a tear off her face, her heart also breaking watching her daughter go through these emotions again. "But now he's back and he want to be with you.'

"Daddy is back? He listened to me when I talked to him in the sky?" Riley asks, her sadness fading into happiness again.

Felicity has to turn away, more tears escaping, she didn't know her daughter silently prayed for her father to return and come to her.

Oliver turns Felicity towards him, and wipes away the tears, while also trying to keep his intact.

"Yes, baby, he's right here, right next to me." Felicity says, smiling at Riley watching her realize Oliver is her daddy.

"Ol'ver is my daddy? You're my daddy?" Riley asks Oliver, her tone indicating happiness.

"Yes sweetie, I am your daddy." Oliver tells her and squeezes Felicity hand to reassure her everything is going to be okay. He suddenly has to let of Felicity's hand because he is being attack by Riley and her hug. He hugs her back, kissing her hair, whispering how much he loves her.

"I always wants you to be my daddy!" Riley exclaims. Oliver barks out a laugh, not letting her go.

He finally breaks the hug, but doesn't let her go, he takes Riley's little face into his hands and tells her.

"I am so sorry for being far away, and I love you Riley, I love you so much." Oliver says, letting a tear escape. He doesn't care, his daughter finally knows who he is and he can't be happier.

"I love you too daddy! And it's o'kay, I talked to you almost every night, expect for when I was really tired." Oliver smiles at her and hugs her again, never wanting to let go.

Still hugging Riley, Oliver turns to Felicity and mouths 'thank you'. Felicity can only smile and nod, not sure if she can manage to get any words out.

Felicity has never seen her daughter this happy before. This is all she ever wanted, a family, and now she has one. It may not be ideal or typical but it hers, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Mommy, daddy going to live with us? Riley asks Felicity with the biggest smile she has ever seen. Oliver has Riley in her lap, and waiting for the answer he already knows.

"Baby, your daddy has is known home. You can go there but he isn't going to live here." Felicity sees Riley's face drop, and Riley runs to her room clearly not liking the answer.

Felicity gets up to go after her but Oliver stops her. "Let me, I'll try." Felicity nods her head, letting Oliver go.

Oliver knocks the door, but there is no answer, so he opens it and enters. He see's Riley in her bed, under her covers.

"Hey princess, you are still going to see him all the time. Your mommy and I aren't together. Riley please look a me." Oliver tries his best to sound authoritative and understanding at the same time.

Riley comes out of the cover, tears running down her face. "Why, I donts want you to go away again." Riley says, hiccupping through her words.

Oliver wipes the tears away, and pulls her to into his lap. "Princess I will never leave you again, ever. You can come to my house, and we can do everything we do here, over there. You still have to meet my sister, your aunt Thea. Plus, where would your Uncle Dick go." Oliver tries to reason with her, hoping he succeeded.

"Okays, I love you daddy." Riley says and kisses his cheek. "Oh, daddy, still scratchy." She giggles. Every time Riley calls Oliver daddy, he thinks his heart will burst; he has never felt this much love for someone so fast, it astounds him.

"I love you too." He replies and run her little hands over his scruff producing for laughter. "I think you should say sorry to your mommy." Oliver tells Riley, pointing to Felicity who is standing by the door, and knows she watched the encounter between the two.

Riley runs up to Felicity, and Felicity picks her up, kissing her face.

"I'm sowy (sorry) Mommy, I was being a bad girl." Riley says, and Felicity just kisses her some more.

"It's okay sweetie. But now its time for bed, so do you want me and daddy to read you a night time story?" Riley's eyes go big, looking between the two and nodding her head.

"Okay, then lets get you in your jammies and into bed."

After the not one but three stories because Oliver was having a hard time saying no to his little princesses, Riley went to sleep. Now Oliver and Felicity are sitting on the couch discussing their next step.

"Now that Riley knows, we should tell the team before I make a public announcement." Oliver says.

"Yea, we should." Felicity says hesitantly, which Oliver picks up on right away. He takes her hand in his and questions her.

"What wrong and don't say nothing." Felicity knows there is no point in denying, so she fesses up.

"I'm worried the team is going to judge me for keeping Riley away from you."

"Felicity, listen to me. Nobody, and I mean nobody is going to judge you; they have no right. I am the father, and I understand why you did what you did. " Oliver tries to reassure her, hoping he can calm her nerves.

"I know. They already know I have a daughter, well Diggle and Laurel do. Diggle is going to be so mad, Riley and Sara are best friends and I didn't tell him." Felicity says, wondering what to do.

"To be fair, I think Diggle knows." Oliver confesses.

"Why do you think that?" Felicity asks.

"Well, for one, it's Diggle. Also he has been making me take less risks, which I am grateful for and has been watching my back more." Felicity smiles, thinking Diggle is a great man.

"Okay, I will call the sitter, and we'll tell them tonight." Oliver puts his hand on the side of Felicity's face and she leans into his hand.

"It's going to be fine." He tells her.

They drive together to QI, where the new foundry is located, and there is a comfortable silence between them. Felicity is still a little nervous but she isn't going to back down, it is time for people to know.

Oliver punches in the code and Felicity shakes her head behind him, they still haven't changed the pin.

"Ollie, finally I haven't seen you in so long, we need to talk about the wedding and . . " Before Laurel can finish she notices Felicity, and Oliver beings to speak.

"Hey guys, look who I brought." Oliver tells Diggle, Roy, Thea, and Laurel, pointing towards Felicity.

"Blondie, it's been so long, I missed you!" Roy exclaims and brings Felicity into a hug.

"My scarecrow, I missed you! And did you get more muscular?" Felicity squeezes his bicep. "Yup definitely got more muscular." Oliver has a look that can only be described as half jealous and half amused, Diggle is shaking his head at their antics, Laurel's a little confused, and Thea is about to tear Felicity a new one for touching her boyfriend.

"Thea, pull back your guns. Felicity is like my big sister." Roy tells Thea before she does something.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, and Roy is right." She gestures between her and Roy. "Nothing but sibling like feeling here, he's the little brother I never wanted."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Roy says.

"Aren't you Ollie's former EA?" Thea asks wondering what she is doing here.

"Yes she was and she is so much more." Oliver says.

"Yea, I can see that." Thea says, mostly to Oliver, observing the way he is looking at Felicity.

Oliver throws a glare Thea's way. "She was also the brains behind this crusade before she left."

"Why did you leave?" Thea asks Felicity.

Felicity fidgets, wondering how to explain what is happening.

"Why she left is unimportant, and none of your business Speedy." Oliver says, warning evident in his voice.

"I came to the foundry with Oliver because we need to tell you something." Felicity says, voice not as confident as she would like it to be.

Everybody is now waiting for the reason. Felicity can tell Oliver is about to speak and for some reason her nerves get the best of her again and she blurts it out first.

"Oliver and I have a daughter together, her name is Riley and before Oliver makes a public announcement we wanted to tell all of you."

Everybody was silent, there faces unreadable, damn superhero talent, Felicity thought. Diggle is the first to speak up.

"I just want to tell you I already knew, you two idiots can't hide anything from me."

"Wait, Ollie has a daughter? Did you know about her before?" Thea asks.

"I found about a couple months ago." Oliver responds, already knowing the reaction he is going to get from Thea.

"You only found out a couple months ago?" Now Thea talks directly to Felicity. "You hide my brother's daughter from him, you hide my niece from me, how dare you?"

"THEA! I need to speak you now, alone!" Oliver demands Thea to follow him into the adjoining room.

"Don't you ever accuse Felicity again. You have no idea what she has been through, but I do. You think a mother wants to deprive their child of a father for no reason?" Thea tries to get a word in, but Oliver isn't hearing any of it.

"No Thea, you have no idea how bad I was then. I was not ready for a simple relationship between us, never mind is a father, Felicity made the right decision, end of discussion. Now we are going back in there, and you are going to apologize, and ask if you can meet your niece, whom I must say is absolutely perfect. " Thea nods in agreement.

"Ok, but first, congratulations Ollie, you're a dad!" Thea hugs her brother, never seeing him this happy before.

"Thank you, and now go apologize to Felicity, please"

"You love her, don't you?" Thea asks.

"Yes, I do! I have never been in love with someone, as I am with Felicity." Oliver says easily.

"I hope you get the girl, Ollie. You deserve happiness, she make you happy and so does my niece, who I cannot wait to meet." Thea say heartily and then walks over to Felicity to apologize.

"I am sorry for my behaviour, Felicity. I don't know the whole story, and I don't need to, but I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions." Felicity smiles up at Thea.

"It's okay, I understand this is difficult."

"It is difficult, but we can work through it. Now the real question is when can I meet my niece?" Felicity pulls out her phone and shows pictures to Thea.

"You can meet her soon, we should all do dinner together. Riley is also really excited to meet her aunt Thea."

"She knows about me?" Thea asks

"She knows of you." Felicity replies.

"She looks, oh my god." Thea exclaims.

"Yea, she looks a lot like you when you were a child, as Oliver has told me."

"She does, she's so cute. Oh my god, I have a niece! I've always wants nieces and nephews. OH MY GOD! I need to go shopping for her." Thea hugs Felicity.

"Thank you for letting Ollie into her life, and letting us into her life."

While Felicity, Thea, Diggle, and Roy are looking at pictures of Riley and asking more questions, Laurel and Oliver are also having a conversation.

"How long have you known Riley is yours?" Laurel asks.

"A little over two months." Oliver replies honestly.

"You never thought that would be an important tidbit to tell your finance?" Laurel asks enraged.

"About that, we no longer have to get married. Me being a father is enough for the boards to give me the company back." Oliver tells Laurel, looking her in the eye, without a single drop of regret.

"Is that why you have been ignoring me for the past weeks? Why didn't you tell me right away?" Laurel just wants to know why.

"Look Laurel, I didn't want to hurt you, that isn't my intention, so please forgive me. "

"They make you happy don't they? Felicity and Riley." Laurel needs confirmation that those two are it for him.

"They do, they both really do." Oliver replies, looking over at Felicity and thinking of Riley, with a big smile on his face.

"Well Ollie, congratulations. I say you go get your girl, you got one, now it's time for the other." With that, Laurels pats his back and walks to the team.

* * *

So did you cry a little like me? They make the cutest family, don't they? I can't wait to write Thea and Riley scenes, they are going to be so much fun.

Next chapter, people may kiss (gasp), Dick and Felicity have a much awaited conversation, and the world finds out Riley is Oliver's, plus more. I work nights this weekend, but ill will try to update as soon as possible :).

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully in a day or two.

Follows/favourites are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I back with another chapter.  
I wrote this really fast and with little sleep, so I really hope you like it.

Thank you for the love and support it means the world to me, so thank you again!

No beta, mistakes are mine.

Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face and inspires more writing. If you have a moment write a few words on what you thought, they really keep me going!

Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

After everything is good and settle with the team, and everyone finally agrees to call it a night, Oliver is driving Felicity back to her loft. Thea is coming with Oliver tomorrow to meet Riley, and she is so excited. They all talked and agreed before the big dinner with everyone, Thea gets to meet Riley alone first. The big dinner is happening this Friday, and it's going to include the Diggles, Roy, Thea, Laurel, Dick, Oliver, Felicity, and of course the girl everyone wants to meet: Riley.

"That went well." Felicity says, breaking the comfortable silence that has formed around them.

"It did. I also talked to Laurel." Oliver responds.

"I saw, how did it go?" Felicity saw the two talk, and there was a little to no yelling, so it must have went well.

Oliver wants to tell Felicity, Laurel told him to get his other girl, but she is not ready to hear that.

"It wasn't good at first, Laurel was not pleased with me keeping Riley a secret for 2 months. But after I explained everything, she understood, and now we're good."

"I'm glad." And with that, the comfortable silence appears once again.

Oliver pulls up the Porsche to Felicity building.

"Okay, stop with the puppy eyes, you can come up and kiss Riley goodnight again." Felicity says when she notices Oliver looking sad when she is getting out.

"I don't have puppy eyes, but I'll take you up on the offer." Oliver responds, grinning.

They both enter the loft to see Sally the babysitter and Riley sleeping on the couch. Felicity goes up to Sally and lightly wakes her up.

"Oh Miss. Smoak, I'm sorry I . . . "

"It's alright Sally, did Riley wake up?"

"Yes, and she outright refused to go to sleep until you two came back, but I guess sleep won."

"Thank you for coming in such short notice, have a goodnight." Felicity says to Sally, looking at her Riley and laughing at her antics.

Oliver goes over to Riley and picks her up, takes her to her bedroom, and Felicity is following closely behind him.

"No Sally, I wants mommy and daddy." Riley says in her sleep, still being the little fighter she is, causing Oliver to laugh.

"Hey princess, mommy and daddy are back." Riley opens her eyes looking up at her smiling daddy.

"You dids come back, wike (like) you pwomis (promise)! Riley says happily while falling back asleep.

Oliver lays her down on the bed, kisses her head, and whispers goodnight and I love you.

Felicity and Oliver walk back to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Felicity asks as she goes to the kitchen to grab herself some water.

"No I'm good." Felicity walks back with her water and stands face to face with Oliver.

They stare at each other for a while, not knowing what to say, Oliver's not sure if he should leave, and he really doesn't want to.

"I was thinking about making the public announcement Monday." Oliver says, trying to make conversation.

"I think that's great. Whenever your ready to can tell the world, this is your choice not mine." Felicity says, sounding heartfelt.

"I'm only worried about the media, and what they are going to say. The media are horrible people. They can make life hell. I don't want that for Riley and you." Oliver decides its best to tell Felicity the truth; she would have figured it out eventually.

"Don't worry about that. We can work through it. Please don't hold back because of the media, let the world know Riley is yours. You both deserve that." Something has shifted in the air, and they both feel it; it's like it has become more energized.

Without a second thought Oliver's lips are on Felicity's, moulding perfectly with hers.

At first Felicity is shocked, and doesn't respond, her entire body telling her this is a bad idea and she needs to pull away. Just as Oliver is about to pull away, Felicity grabs his head, shifts her face and begins to kiss him back. Oliver pushes Felicity to the nearest wall without separating each other's lips and wraps her legs around his waist. He tastes Felicity tentatively with his tongue as he traces it across the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance. Felicity opens her mouth to him allowing him to slip his tongue in, as soon as he does, they both groan. She still tastes like honey and sugar, pure sweetness he thought. As they are kissing Felicity hands are traveling up and down Oliver's back, trying to touch him everywhere and Oliver's hand have a tight grip on Felicity's ass, giving the ample cheeks a good squeeze once and a while. They will never no how far they could have went because just as Oliver is kissing Felicity's neck, slowing travelling lower and lower a ringing of Felicity phone makes Felicity jump, pushing Oliver away. She quickly goes to her phone to see a missed call from Dick; her boyfriend is calling to check in on her and has to leave a message because she is busy making out with Oliver.

"Felicity . . ." Oliver says her name, is voice coming out rough and low.

"You should leave." Felicity says still not facing him, her voice also a little rough and raspy.

"We should talk about . . ." Oliver wants to know where they stand. This kiss wasn't a mistake, he knows it and she know it; they is no denying the love between them.

"Just leave Oliver, please." Felicity begs, she can't deal with this right now, she just can't.

"I'm going now, but don't think we are not leaving it like this." Oliver punctuates the last words slowly, and making his point clear.

As Oliver leaves, Felicity whispers, "Of course we will."

What have I done, she thinks. We were supposed to be platonic and that kiss defies every platonic law, and she would be lying if she said it meant nothing, because that kiss meant everything. First things first, she needs to talk to Dick.

How Oliver gets back to his place was a complete blur and how he didn't crash was a mystery because all he can think about is the kiss he just had with Felicity, and how he can see himself doing that for the rest of his life. He wonders how far Felicity would have went if it weren't for that damn phone call, but maybe it if for the best; Felicity is with Dick.

The next day Oliver and Thea are making there way to Felicity's loft to meet Riley. Oliver is slightly nervous to see Felicity after what happened last night. They knock on the door and wait.

Felicity hears the doorbell and goes to open it, not really looking forward to seeing Oliver. She doesn't want to talk about last night, she just wants to forget about it, but Oliver made it clear that they would talk.

"Hey come in, Riley is waiting for you two." Felicity says purposely talking to Thea and avoiding Oliver's gaze.

They enter the loft and Thea is immediately searching for Riley.

"Where is my little niece, I so excited to meet her."

"She is in her room and she is just as excited to meet her aunt Thea." Felicity says. "Riley! Look who's here to see you?" Felicity says loud enough for Riley to hear and come running out, and that's exactly what she did.

"Oh daddy!" Riley's says, running up to Oliver, getting lifted up, and receives kisses from Oliver.

"How's my princess today." Oliver asks, while holding her up to his face, both having matching smiles.

"I'm gweat (great), daddy!" Then she whispers in Oliver's ears, a little shy. "Is that aunt Thea?"

Thea watches father and daughter interact, and it doesn't seem like they just got to know each other a couple months ago. She's in awe of how precious Riley looks; she's got the best of the Smoak and Queen genes.

"Yes baby, that's your aunt Thea." Oliver responds, while putting her down so she can talk to Thea.

"Hi Riley, I'm your aunt Thea, you daddy's little sister." Thea's says bending down to Riley's level, taking her in.

"Hi aunt Thea, I'm Riley Dearden Smoak." Riley says proudly and hugs Thea.

While hugging Riley, Thea looks up at Oliver and Felicity. "She has the Queen women last name?" She asks.

"Yes, I wanted her to be connected to her family somehow." Felicity answers, still not looking at Oliver, making Oliver a little frustrated.

"Well Riley, did you know I have the same middle as you?" Thea asks Riley.

"That's so cool!" Riley exclaims, already taking a liking to her aunt Thea.

The three adults smile at Riley. "Mommy, Daddy, whens I'm going to be a big sister?" Riley questions, causing Felicity abrupt coughs, becoming visibly uncomfortable and Oliver shifts slightly, not sure how to answer. Thea is grinning, trying not to laugh at her curious niece's question.

Oliver and Felicity are trying to formulate an answer, and Thea sees them suffering, so she bends down and whispers in Riley's ear. "You'll be a big sister soon, but it's our secret." Riley smiles up at her aunt and pulls her into her room to show her, her toys.

With Thea and Riley disappearing, that left Felicity and Oliver by themselves.

"Are you going to pretend not to see me and avoid me forever now?" Oliver asks, clearly irritated at how Felicity is acting.

For the first time, Felicity looks up at Oliver, and she see's sadness in his eyes, and a little something like hope.

"Last night, the kiss, it should have never happened." Felicity says, deciding it is best to be away from Oliver romantically.

"So it was a mistake?" Oliver questions, not liking Felicity's response to last night.

"I never said that, I said it should never have happened. We can't do that again. Let's not bring it up and move on." Felicity says in that tone that leaves no room for argument.

Oliver feels like a piece of his heart broke, but he keeps his face neutral. "If that's what you want." He decides in order to get over Felicity he needs to stop spending time with her, so he is just going to focus on Riley.

Before Felicity can get a word in, Oliver is walking away from her and into Riley's room. Felicity sighs, not sure if she made the right decision.

The weekend went by rather quickly and now it is Monday, the day everyone finds out Riley is Oliver's. Oliver, Riley, Felicity and Thea were all together, being around Riley. Oliver is doing a spectacular job avoiding Felicity, and as much as he hates it, he has to.

Felicity loves seeing her daughter so happy, she has never been around so much of her family, and seeing her get along with them is perfect. The only downer of the weekend was Oliver, more specifically, Oliver avoiding Felicity, something she guesses she has to get used to.

The announcement goes as well as expected. They are a lot of question, questions which Oliver answers kindly, and immediately shutting down any hate. The world now knows Oliver has a daughter, and he is relieved he know longer has to keep her a secret.

The boards also finalized the 6% and transferred it over to Oliver, now making him sole owner of QI, with 51%.

The day goes by in a blur for Felicity, the majority of the day being consumed by the media, and paperwork from the lawyer to get Oliver on the birth certificate. They also changed Riley's name to Riley Dearden Queen. Oliver wanted Riley to hyphenate to Smoak-Queen, but Felicity said it wasn't necessary.

Now, Felicity is finally in her bed. She hears someone unlocking the doors. Dick was returning tonight, she remembers.

She gets out of the bed to go greet him. Dick's walks in with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, looking exhausted.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Felicity asks, sitting down on the couch.

"It's was good, how are you and Riley, I saw the public announcement." Dick responds.

"It was a little hectic, but were good." Felicity is starting to get nervous; she doesn't know how to bring up the kiss she shared with Oliver.

Dick sits down by Felicity. "I think we should talk." Dicks says, surprising Felicity.

"What do you want to talk about?" Felicity asks, her heartbeat picking up.

"About what's going on between you and Oliver. You two have been spending a lot of time together, and I know it's for Riley, but I see the way you too look at each other, it's not the way you look at me." Dick states.

"Dick, I don't know what to say." Felicity is at a loss for words, which is saying something for her.

"Felicity I love you, but you don't love me." Dick says, eyes saddening straightaway.

"I do love you." Felicity says.

"But you are not in love with me. A person can only be in love with one person, and you are in love with Oliver."

"I'm sorry Dick, I really am."

"You can't chose who you fall in love with. One thing is for sure, Queen is a lucky son of a bitch." With that Dick is about to leave. "I have decided to move back to Gotham."

"Dick, whenever you come back to Starling, give me a call. You love Riley, and Riley loves you. I hope we can all stay in touch." Felicity reaches up and hugs him.

"Of course." Dick gives Felicity a kiss on the cheek and exists the loft.

Felicity walks back to the bed. She is now single, and in love with Oliver Queen, who is avoiding her. What am I going to do next, she thought.

* * *

Remember guys, this is an Olicity story, they will eventually find themselves,and when I say eventually I mean pretty soon.

Next chapter is the big dinner, Oliver still avoiding Felicity, and another BIG thing that I can't reveal (evil laughter).

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully in a day or two.

Follows/Favouries are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry for being a little late. It was Canada Day and I was out of town.

Thank you for the love and support it means the world to me, so thank you again!

No beta, mistakes are mine.

Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face and inspires more writing. If you have a moment write a few words on what you thought, they really keep me going!

Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

This whole week has been a mess for Felicity. She started work again, and there is a lot to be done, which caused for stressful days. She also is relocating, not uncomfortable living in the loft her and Dick bought for themselves. Then the whole 'my name is Oliver Queen and I'm am the best at avoiding people I want to avoid', which makes it really hard for Felicity to talk to him. It is too frustrating trying to talk to a grown man acting like a 5 year old who rather brood and elude than talk about what he is feeling.

She is wondering how to talk to Oliver; well the talking would be sort of easy, the getting alone with him is the hard part. Every instance Oliver is around Felicity, he would make sure he had Riley as a buffer or he would excuse himself before actually talking. Once they are alone, and it will happen eventually, what is she going to say, she thought. She doesn't even know what she wants; she knows she's in love with Oliver, but is love enough?

It was finally Friday, the hectic day at work is over and now she has to prepare Riley and herself for the dinner at Diggle's house; Lyla offered to host, and with everything going on this past week, Felicity couldn't help but agree. God bless Lyla's soul, she thought.

Felicity and Riley are walking into the loft. Riley hasn't seen her daddy today and is really excited to see him and the rest of the family, well Roy and Laurel, she knows everyone else.

"Riley, sweetie, let's go get you dressed. Remember today we are going to uncle Diggs and aunty Lyla's house for dinner." Felicity tells Riley, looking at the time and seeing she has to rush if she doesn't want to be late.

"A course I amember (remember), mommy! Me and Sara talks about it all day and I get to see daddy!" Riley exclaims, running to her room, excited to spend more time with her best friend and most likely stay up past her bedtime.

"When did you become a daddy's girl?" Felicity asks aloud, but mostly to herself while she is walking to Riley's room, she shakes her head, smiling. Riley and Oliver have bonded so amazingly, it still astonishes Felicity.

The two are ready with no time to spare. Riley is wearing the mint coloured pinky lace-bodice dress, her aunt Thea bought her and Felicity is wearing the black, backless, tight, and short shutter dress which highlights everything in the right way.

They knock on Lyla and Diggs door, waiting for less then 20 seconds for it to be opened by Lyla. Riley quickly hugs Lyla and Digg and makes a beeline for Sara.

It looks like they are the first to arrive. Riley and Sara are off playing and Lyla, Digg, and Felicity chat until the doorbell rings again.

"Hey Oliver, come in." Digg says to Oliver, and they both walk back to Lyla and Felicity.

Oliver's eyes fixate on Felicity, he can't help but stare, that dress is really doing it for her. He looks her up and down, noticing her delicious curves and how the dress is really making her breast pop. Lyla coughs, trying to get Oliver's attention, he looks at Lyla and then makes eye contact with a profusely blushing Felicity, clearing noticing Oliver checking her out. He averts his eyes, and tries to follow the conversation they are having, trying is best to avoid eye contact with Felicity. He wonders where Dick is.

Felicity is quickly frustrated with Oliver's behavior. She goes to the kitchen to refill her drink, knowing alcohol is going to be needed. As she is walking away, she hears a very distinctive groan coming from Oliver. Good, she thinks, knowing he has noticed the lack of back from her dress and her fantastic ass. Well, if he wants to act like a 5 year old, he might as well get use to groaning, and not in the fun way.

"Daddy, you're here! I misses you." Riley comes up and hugs Oliver, happy to finally see him.

Oliver kisses Riley's cheek. "I missed you too princess, and you look extra pretty today."

"Thank you! Aunty Thea buys this dress for me." Riley says giggling.

"Aunty Thea is going to spoil you, isn't she?" Causing for more giggles.

"Sara, come give your uncle Oliver a hug." Oliver says, looking at Sara. She runs over excitedly and gives her favorite uncle a hug.

"Look at you, you are so tall, did you grow some more?" Oliver asks Sara, making her and Riley laugh.

Felicity is watching the 3 interact, and it brings up feeling she hasn't quite experienced yet.

There is more knocking, and the door reveals the remaining people. Laurel, Thea, and Roy all walk in hugging everyone.

"Mommy who are those people." Riley asks Felicity, pointing towards Laurel and Roy.

"Baby, that is your Aunt Laurel and Uncle Roy." Felicity explains.

Riley goes up to Roy and Laurel. "Hi, I'm Riley." Then Roy and Laurel introduce themselves. Being the curious little girl Riley is she asks, "Are you two married?" Roy freezes, eyes bugged out, confused on why Riley would think that and Laurel slightly laughs.

"No, mini blondie, I am your aunt Thea's boyfriend" Roy clears up the misunderstanding, noticing Oliver and Felicity glare at him, probably because he called their kid 'mini blondie'.

"You are aunty Thea's boyfwiend? Whens you two going to haves a baby?" Riley continues with questions and Roy continues to choke on air.

Roy looks up at Oliver and Felicity. Oliver is strictly glaring and Felicity is simply amused and both are waiting for an answer.

"She really is the perfect mix of you two. Somehow she has managed to scare me to death." Roy looks straight and Oliver then at Felicity. "And she won't stop with the questions." Everyone laughs except for Oliver and Felicity, who are both glaring at Roy, hard.

The talking continues with the adults while Riley and Sara are off in their own little world.

Everyone is now seated at the dining table, and passing around food. Felicity and Oliver are seated across from each other; they haven't said a word to each other all night.

"So where is Dick, why couldn't he make it? Digg asks Felicity, causing both her and Oliver to tense at mentioning Dick.

"Oh, umm . . ." Before Felicity can muster out a response Riley speaks up.

"Unca Dick no lives with us anymore." Riley says casually, understanding uncle Dick moved back to Gotham.

"Is everything alright?" Lyla asks.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. Dick and I broke up and he moved back to Gotham." Felicity says a little nervously, causing for the second time in the night for Oliver to look at Felicity. His head shot up and his eyes connected with Felicity's, his hold on the fork visibly stronger.

"Do I need to punch him?" Digg asks and Roy nods his head in agreement.

"Please don't." Felicity says in a hurry. "The break up was a mutual decision. Punching isn't necessary but thank you." Felicity says understandingly.

Uneasiness formed in the room and Thea decides it's time to break it.

"Ollie, how was that date you went on this past week?" Thea asked, knowing she was playing with fire, but she had enough of Oliver's childish behaviors around Felicity.

Felicity felt a little heart broken realizing Oliver is dating other people.

"It was fine." Oliver gritted out, noticing Felicity reaction and feeling disappointed he caused that.

"Well how was she like? Is she going to be the next Mrs. Queen? You are getting old Ollie." Thea continues knowing it won't end well.

Felicity brusquely gets up, not wanting to hear anymore of Oliver's love life. "If you'll excuse me." She walks to the washroom to cool down.

"Thea drop it." Oliver says, getting annoyed at his little sister antics, and troubled Felicity walked away.

After Felicity joins the table again, the night passes without any more issues. When the dinner is finished, everyone goes his or her own way.

It is Saturday night. Riley is with Thea and Felicity is a single mom who finally has a Saturday night to herself. She does what any mother would do, she pops open her favorite bottle of red wine, has her pint of mint chip, and Netflix ready to go.

She is just about to play the next episode of Orphan Black until a knocking interrupted her well put Saturday night. She gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. The door reveals a panicking Oliver.

"Where is she?" Oliver walks in frantically searching for Riley.

"Where is who?" Felicity puts her hand on Oliver's arm, trying to calm him down?

"Riley. I got a message from you saying she's hurt." Oliver says, trying to control is breathing, heavily confused.

"I didn't message you. Thea is with Riley; she just messaged me, giving me an update.

"Who would have been able to do that?" Oliver wondered and then both instantaneously shout. "Thea!"

"It was probably her elaborate plan to get you to stop avoiding me." Felicity states, folding her arms, finally being alone with Oliver for the first time nearly all week.

"That doesn't justify scaring me to death. I was so worried." Oliver says, aggravated at his sister. Using Riley like that is never okay.

"Since you are here, would you like to stay?" Felicity asks, but can't help herself. "Or do you have some date to return to?"

Oliver momentarily glares then looks up at the living room and observes her setup. "I can stay for a glass of wine."

He walks to the couch while Felicity goes in the kitchen to get a glass for the wine. She strides back to the couch, fills the glass with wine and passes it over to Oliver. They sit on the same couch, side by side, and Oliver notes his surroundings.

"Are you moving?" He asks, a little unnerved, noticing the moving boxes.

"Yea, were moving to a different loft." Felicity says, hoping that is the end of this particular conversation.

"Why? Is there something wrong with this one?" Oliver continues.

"Nothing's wrong in the sense if it's safe or not." Oliver eyebrow quirks, pressing to continue. "Dick and I bought this together, and now it feels weird being here."

"Oh." Oliver says. With that both watch a few episodes of Netflix. Oliver notices Felicity getting a little sleepily so he decides to call it a night.

"I'm going to get going." Oliver stands up, starting to walk to the door. Felicity gets up quickly and follows closely.

As Oliver walks out the door, he turns around. "That date Thea was talking about, it wasn't a real date. She was an investor and wouldn't make the deal unless it was over dinner." And then he walks to his Ducati.

Felicity mouth opens, and then shuts. She closes the door and goes to the bedroom, not understanding what happened.

It is around 2 a.m. and she gets a call, causing her to run to her car in her pajamas and speed thru the night to get to the foundry.

"GIVE US THE ROOM!" Felicity yells, initiating everyone to evacuate the foundry, leaving Oliver and Felicity by themselves.

Felicity walks up to a shirtless bruised Oliver, who has an open wound on his torso and slaps him across the face so hard it echoes through the room. Ignoring the insane burning in her hand she continues her yelling.

"Where you even thinking about Riley, about Thea, about me?" She says, extremely infuriated at his actions.

"I've done this before." He simply states, which causes for another slap across the face.

"Before you weren't a father, you didn't have a little girl waiting for you at home, you didn't have something to live for, your words not mine. BUT NOW YOU DO!" Felicity yells, not understanding why this man would go into a Bratva fight by himself with no back up, barely escaping.

"Why do you even care?" He asks, exhausted from the night and this fight.

"Because you are the father of my child and I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

* * *

Finally she says something. Next chapter will continue off this one.

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully in a day or two.

Follows/favourites are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter :). This is going to be the second last chapter, wow! I can't believe it. Thank you for the love and support it means the world to me. I am so glad people have enjoyed this story, I am thankful to my loyal readers and I welcome the news ones open-heartedly. No beta, mistakes are mine. Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face and inspires more writing. If you have a moment write a few words on what you thought, they really keep me going! Come discuss all things olicity with me on Tumblr at Olicitydominates or blog/olicitydominates. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Felicity turns around and is ready to head out the door; she doesn't want to look at Oliver. She wants to go pick up Riley from Diggs place and hold her baby girl.

Oliver gets up from the medical table, ignoring the immense amount of pain he is feeling and goes after Felicity, knowing it is it time to talk, they both need to stop running. He goes up to Felicity and spins her around, coming face to face with each other.

"No, you will not run, let it all out. We have run away from each other far too many times. Don't hold back." Oliver says, not wanting to postpone this long time coming conversation.

"Fine, I love you. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I thought leaving would make this intense amount of love I have for you go away, but I was wrong. I was so wrong." She says, trying to keep eye contact with Oliver, trying not to run away and take the easy way out. She continues. "When I found out I was pregnant, I allowed my self to fantasize, that maybe, just maybe, we could all, you, Riley, and I be a family. Every time I saw my belly, I would think about you. When Riley was born, all I thought about was you. As she is growing up, she is so much like you, and all I can think about is you. My love for you didn't fade away, all it did is get deeper."

Oliver stays stunned, trying to formulate words, but nothing sensible comes out. "What about Dick?" He asks, as soon as the words come out, he regrets it, knowing that is not what he should be asking about.

She shakes her head, stupid, jealous caveman, she thought. "I started dating Dick, so I can move on. I was stuck on you. I'm still stuck on you."

"Felicity, I wish we could have talked about this all those years ago." Oliver says, sounding a little defeated, but maybe that's from crazy beating he got.

"You were so far gone back then, Oliver. You never fought for us, ever. You let me slip away. I thought you didn't feel the same way." She says honestly, breaking eye contact.

He cups her face, sweeping his thumb lightly against her cheek, making her look back up at her.

"I need you to know, Felicity, I have been in love with you far longer than our first date. When I said I love you the first time in the manor, when we were defeating Slade, I know you don't know this, but I meant it. I love you, Felicity Smoak. I should have fought for you. I wanted to, I really did, but I _was_ too far-gone to understand being with you is my guide to being Oliver Queen and Green Arrow. It's a strength, not a weakness."

The both look at each other, so much love shining in their eyes. They both said all the important things; they both poured their hearts out, both being so vulnerable with each other. Oliver slowly lower's his lips to kiss Felicity's, stopping about an inch away, waiting for her to close the distance, and she did. Both their lips moulding with each other, the kiss expressing all the emotions they are over flooded with. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in instantaneously, both fighting for dominance but not really trying at the same time. They both pull away at the same time, smiling at each other, both happy.

"Thea's going to babysit Riley tomorrow, be ready, I am picking you up at 7." Oliver says, coming out muffled, while he is nuzzling Felicity's neck.

Felicity pushes Oliver back, having a special glint in her eyes. "Why Mr. Queen? What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Oliver wraps his arms around Felicity's waist, pushing her chest flush against his. "Well, Ms. Smoak, if you must know, I am going to wine and dine you, and before you ask where, it's a surprise." Oliver says, kissing Felicity on the lips, wiping the mock frown off her face.

She wraps her arms around his waist too, and rests her head against his bare chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent, kissing the scar that brought them together and being careful of his newly inflicted wound. She looks up at him.

"If you ever go back in the field without back up again, I will tie you up against a bed and never let you leave." Felicity says sternly.

"If that a threat or a promise?" Oliver asks, which causes Felicity to poke his new bruise causing him to hiss. "Fine, fine, I will not go without back, but does the offer for tying me up still stand?"

Felicity lightly chuckles, liking this new side of Oliver. "Shut up."

"Make me." He says, playfully, also enjoying this newfound easiness.

Felicity quickly proceeds to making him shut up by soundly kissing him, making him groan when she slips in her tongue, running it on the roof of his mouth.

The both break apart, a little breathless. "Is it safe to come in? We noticed the yelling stop and we weren't sure if Felicity killed Oliver or you two are having some post fight, make up sexy times. Please don't being have sex down here." They hear Thea, and Oliver grunts in annoyance.

"You guys can come in." Oliver says, and then to Thea. "Speedy, you would rather me dead?"

"Well it's better than seeing my big brother have sex with the girl of his dreams." She says, noticing Felicity blush, and Felicity duck's her head into Oliver's side. "Seriously, I'm happy for you too idiots, it's about time." Roy, Diggle, and Laurel nod in agreement.

Oliver whispers in Felicity's ear. "Don't forget about tomorrow." Then kisses her a little more then chastely, not caring about the audience.

They both hear groan and protests. "I won't. Goodnight." Felicity says, before heading out.

It is 6:55, and Felicity is a tiny bit freaking out. She is going on a second date with Oliver, and she is nervous something will go wrong. Thea already picked up Riley, so she is by herself. She is wearing a grey and gold cross back bandage cocktail dress that goes mid-thigh, she is not sure if it's appropriate but Oliver hasn't told her anything.

She hears the knock and opens up to a very attractive Oliver in a blue suit with a grey tie.

"You look gorgeous." He tells her, and then goes in for a kiss.

She slowly pulls away, leaving her eyes closed for a second longer, relishing this moment.

"You do too." Oliver simply smiles. "I mean handsome, well gorgeous works too."

They make their way to the Porsche, and Felicity silently thanks all the gods he didn't bring the Ducati.

They drive to the mysterious location and Oliver is holding her hand, always wanting to be connected someway.

"So you still aren't going to tell me where you are taking me." Felicity asks again, hoping for something.

Oliver kisses her hand again, and smiles. "Nope." Felicity slumps into her seat and grumbles.

They pull up to a beach and Felicity is kind of confused, Oliver must have noticed so he points out to the set up. It is a table with two chairs, decorated in lights, with only the sound of the waves coming from the beach, it is absolutely beautiful, she thought. She gasps, and looks up at Oliver, who is staring at her. Her response is a kiss, and they quickly walk over to the set up.

When they reach they table, Felicity notices the various types of food and wine, and how beautiful everything looks, and how much effort Oliver put into this.

"You did all this for me?" She asks.

"I would go to the moon and back for you, this is nothing." Felicity kisses him again, never getting tried of how her toes curl every time their lips touch, or how much of a teenager she feels around him.

The date goes by perfectly. They wine and dine, talk about what they have been up to in the past years, and so on. They laugh, cry a little bit, and have the time of their lives by just being in each other's presence. After eating they go for a stroll along the beach, holding each other's hands, the moon casting a beautiful glow overlooking the water.

When they reach Felicity's loft, Oliver walks Felicity up.

"This has been perfect, Oliver. Thank you." Felicity says, looking into Oliver's eyes.

"I enjoyed it just as much as you. Thank you for giving me another chance." Oliver leans down to give Felicity a goodnight kiss, and Felicity responds in full. Her tongue is sliding against the seam of his lips. Oliver opens his mouth allowing Felicity to slide her tongue in, both exploring each other's mouths. They both pull back, both eyes darkening with lust.

"Come in, Oliver." Felicity says in a sultry voice.

"Felicity, as much as I want to, I shouldn't." Oliver says, not wanting to rush this.

"Oliver we have wasted so much time, why waste any more?" Felicity asks.

Oliver's only response is locking his lips with hers, opening her door, and both of them stumbling in. He picks her up and wraps her legs around himself. Without breaking contact, he navigates to the room. As soon as he reaches the bed, he sets her down and starts kissing down her neck, causing Felicity to moan loudly. Her hands automatically go to his hair slightly scratching his scalp, encouraging him to continue. Felicity quickly gets rid of her dress, leaving her in her matching red lace bra and panties. Oliver takes in her current state of undress, and his eyes darken even more. He quickly puts his lips on her again and Felicity makes work of Oliver's suit and shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and throwing them off to the floor. In no time both are completely undressed and under covers, panting with matching grins.

Felicity snuggles into Oliver's chest and sleep comes swiftly for both.

Surprisingly, Felicity is the first to wake, and she wakes with a huge smile. She looks up at a sleeping Oliver and kisses his chest. She grabs her phone and sends Thea a quick text checking in on Riley.

"Why are you on your phone so early?" She hears Oliver, more like feel Oliver talk, his voice rough with sleep, and it does things to Felicity.

"I was just checking in on Riley." Oliver looks down and smiles. He flips them, with him towering over Felicity. Felicity let's out a yelp, causing for Oliver to chuckle. He leans in to kiss her, but she ducks, and he frowns.

"Morning breath." She says.

"I don't care." And he gets the kiss he's waiting for, he lazily kisses her, savoring it. "I love you." He says so easily it makes Felicity want to cry with happiness.

"I love you too." She says back, smiling up at him. "And I am so happy."

"Me too." He says, continuing to kiss her. They leave the bed after another around of what Felicity has dubbed 'best sex in existence' triggering Oliver to be smug, which is well deserved. They continue the 'best sex in existence' in the shower. Once thy leave the shower, Felicity tries to get dressed.

"Oliver, we can't have sex again we already did it so many times." Felicity states, really liking the fact Oliver can't get enough of her.

"Come on Felicity, I'll do the thing with my tongue you seem to enjoy oh so much." Oliver says, kissing Felicity under her ear, knowing that will get her. She quickly squirms out of Oliver's hold.

"I will take you up on the offer later, but right now you need to put some clothes on because I texted Thea to drop Riley off so we can have a family breakfast, and they will be here any minute."

At the mention of Riley and a family breakfast, Oliver smiles wider and quickly gets dressed.

In no time, both are dressed and welcoming Riley back home.

"I see you two had fun last night." Thea says when she drops Riley off, and before they can answer she is out the door.

"Daddy, whats you doing here?" Riley asked, surprised her daddy is here this early.

"I'm here to have breakfast with my favorite princess." Oliver says, as he picks Riley up and smothers her with kisses.

They all make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee, Riley trying to help every chance she gets.

Oliver looks over to Felicity and whispers in her ear. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Felicity smiles brightly up at him.

"Thank you for making me the happiest women alive." They then kiss with Riley in the middle mixing the pancake batter. Riley looks up and smiles the biggest smile ever.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy kissing!" She exclaims, causing Felicity and Oliver to pull back mere millimeters, lips barely touching, and both smiling looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

The olicity family is so cute, and there you have it, they are finally together!

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully in a day or two.

Follow/favourites are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, this note is unrelated to the story, but I need your opinion. I already have an outline for the next story, but I really want to do a Knight and Day AU with Olicity. If you haven't watched Knight and Day, do it! I was wondering if you people would want to read it. Let me know!

See you guys soon, last chapter of Inevitable should be up tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I didn't want to write because I knew this is the last chapter and it was making me emotional.

WOW! I completed a story, I completed this story. This story is by baby, and I love it. Thank you for sticking around it means the world to me and the feedback truly made me want to continue. I can't thank you enough for reading and enjoying.

No beta, mistakes are mine.

Follow me on Tumblr if you have any questions/suggestions or just want to talk, stop by to say hi, olicitydominates, or blog/olicitydominates.

* * *

It has been 2 months since Oliver and Felicity's date, and so far the relationship has been going good, better then good, it's perfect. Oliver is consistently at the new loft Felicity and Riley moved into, and has been spending all his free time with them.

Donna Smoak has recently moved to Starling City and it has been great, well Oliver thinks it great, Felicity's opinion changes on a semi-regular basis. Donna is currently dating Captain Lance, much to Felicity, Laurel, and Sara's (yes, Sara is back in town with Nyssa) dismay, but eventually everyone comes around. Donna also helps babysit Riley when Oliver and Felicity are in the foundry, protecting the city. Felicity couldn't help it; she loves helping the team. When Donna moved, it was the perfect opportunity to tell her what her and Oliver do, and ask if she would babysit Riley, and Donna happily agreed.

It is night, Riley is in her room sleeping and Oliver and Felicity are in bed, after some amazing sexy times. Felicity is cuddled up beside Oliver, her head resting on his chest, tracing his scars, and Oliver is running his hand up and down Felicity's very naked back.

"Mr. Turner resigned as vice president, and now I have to look for another on." Oliver says, trying to sound subtle, but terribly failing at it.

Felicity gets up, rest her elbow on her pillow and looks at Oliver, trying to read his face.

"Are you asking me to be Queen Incorporated's new vice president, even though I am already VP of Wayne Enterprises."

"Well I don't think Wayne Enterprises likes you sleeping with the enemy." Felicity quirks an eyebrow, indicating if he doesn't continue it's not going to be a good night for him.

"I'm kidding, but I do want you as the new VP, plus you're the best. Also, I want us to be closer, maybe we can be the business-world power couple." Oliver says sheepishly, hoping she agrees.

"Wayne Enterprises isn't going to like this, I have only been their VP for 2 months." Felicity states while trying to supress her smile.

"So you're agreeing?" Oliver asks excitedly.

"Yes, yes I am." Felicity answer, and then promptly kisses him.

In between kisses, Oliver says. "I think this causes for celebration."

Felicity responds by pushing him back, and straddling him, kissing him with more force, making her answer very clear.

In the morning, Oliver is first to wake, and he is a little nervous of what he is about to ask Felicity. What if she's not ready? What if she think's it's to soon? Is it? Oliver thinks. He looks over at Felicity, she is sleeping on her stomach, exposing her glorious back, where he can see the love bites he gave her, that causes him to smile, they are reading for the next step.

Felicity slowly wakes, groaning as the sun hits her face, she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and the looks up to a smiling Oliver.

"Good morning." He says, bending down to kiss her.

"Good morning, have you been up long?" Felicity asks.

"Not long, I have something to ask you?" He looks down momentarily, playing with his hands.

Felicity notices is nervousness, and brings his hands into hers, trying to ease him.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Move in with me? A few weeks ago, I got the Queen Manor back, and I would love for you and Riley to move in with me. I love you and Riley and I think . . ." Before he can finish his nervous rant; Felicity grabs his face and kisses him swiftly.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I love you too." Felicity says, as she pulls back slightly, smiling. "Now lets go wake our princess up and tell her the good news." Oliver nods happily. They both put some clothes on and make there way to Riley's room.

Riley is already up, playing dress up with the multitude of clothes her grandma and auntie Thea got her.

"Good morning princess." Oliver says, picking her and kissing her cheeks.

Riley giggles. She loves seeing her daddy first thing in the morning. "Goo'mornin' (good morning) daddy and mommy!" Riley says, squirming out of Oliver's hold and into her Felicity's.

"Good morning, baby. What are you doing? Playing dress up?" Riley nods her head happily.

"Daddy and I have to tell you something." Riley nods her head again.

"Me, you, and mommy are going to move in my old house." Oliver says, keeping his eyes on Riley, waiting for her reaction.

"We's going to live together? Yay!" Riley says, throwing her tiny arms around Oliver's neck. Oliver and Felicity both laugh, enjoying this family moment.

A month later, Felicity is officially VP of Queen Incorporated and they have finally moved into the manor. Riley's mouth gapped for a full 5 minutes because of how big it is, and then some more because how big her room is.

They are all in Riley's room, playing with her toys, well; Felicity is in Riley's bathroom. Felicity comes rushing out.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, how is it possible every time we have" Felicity looks over to Riley noticing she is busy with her toys. " S E X" she spells. "You manage to knock me up." Oliver simply smiles. He is not surprised Felicity is pregnant; they haven't exactly been safe, mostly because they couldn't wait, like the time in the car, the alley, the foundry, and who could forget the time after their second first date. That is probably when the baby was conceived, he thought.

"Daddy, whys mommy using loud voice?" Riley whispers.

"Because princess, daddy's boys are winners." Riley looks up at her father, not understanding, and Oliver laughs.

"Riley Dearden Queen, what did your daddy whisper to you?" Felicity asks, her arms crossed beneath her breast, causing her growing boobs to reveal some more, and her hip cocked out.

"Daddy said daddy's boys are winners." Riley says with a shrug and then continues with her toys.

"OLIVER!" Felicity shouts.

Oliver gets up and makes his way to Felicity. He wraps his arm around her waist.

"It's true." Felicity smacks Oliver's chest. "I'm happy." He says.

"I'm happy to, but another baby? Isn't it too soon." Felicity asks, a little nervous.

"Starting a family with you is never too soon." Oliver says with a kiss, kissing the worries away.

"You're saying that now, but you haven't seen me pregnant. I can get crazy. Plus I'm always horny; I don't think you can keep up. You should stock up on batteries, my vibrators are going to be needed." She says playfully.

"Don't worry, I have great stamina, I'll be able to keep up, I have so far." He's says with a wink. "Felicity, we have nothing to worry about. We already have a amazing daughter, our next daughter will be just as great."

"Next daughter? Nuh-uh. This one is going to be a boy." Felicity says confidently, also feeling a little lighter because of Oliver.

"Nope, a girl. I'll bet you." Oliver says, the smile never leaving his face.

"Ok, if it's a boy, you have to watch every single movie I want. No complaining, it can range from scientific to the rom-coms you absolutely hate." Oliver's face scrunches, thinking about all the rom-coms.

"And if it's a girl, which it will be, you are going for a ride on the Ducati." Oliver says devilishly. Felicity really hates the Ducati, but she is confident it's a boy.

"It's settled. Let's seal the deal with a kiss?" Oliver says, going in for the kiss. They kiss for what seems like forever, both so happy how their lives turned out.

"Marry me." Oliver asks, still kissing Felicity. Felicity pulls back. "Marry me, Felicity." Oliver asks again, pulling the diamond ring out of his back pocket and bending on one knee.

"You have made me the happiest man alive. I have done so wrong by us, and you gave us another chance, for that I will forever be grateful. I want to be bonded with you in every possible way. Will you please do me the honour in becoming Mrs. Felicity Megan Queen?" Felicity wipes away the happy tears.

"Yes." Oliver quickly gets up and kisses her again. Breaking away, he slips the gorgeous ring on Felicity's finger.

Oliver and Felicity decide to host a family dinner, to tell everyone about the pregnancy and soon to come wedding.

Oliver, Felicity, Riley, Thea, Roy, the Diggles, Laurel, Ted, Sara, Nyssa, Donna, and Captain Lance are all sitting at the dining table, all chit chatting.

Oliver and Felicity stand up and clear their throats.

"Everyone, Felicity and I have some news to share." Oliver says loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"I'm pregnant and Oliver proposed." Felicity says too fast for Oliver to stop her. "Oh and I said yes, of course."

Everyone's mouths gap open, and Riley is clapping her hands enthusiastically. "I'ms going to be big sister and mommy and daddy are getting married."

Donna and Thea get out of their seats and rush over to Felicity and Oliver and hug each one of them.

"Oh my baby girl, congratulations." Donna says, feeling her stomach.

"Congratulations Ollie, you deserve it." Thea says happily.

Each one goes up and congratulates the happy couple and gaps at the ring.

"How far along are you?" Lyla asks, after hugging Felicity and Oliver.

"12 weeks." Felicity says shyly, looking for at Oliver.

"12 weeks ago, that was the big date. Brother mine, you sure don't waste time." Felicity blushes hard, and turns into Oliver's chest.

"Thea!" Oliver says, but of no use, everyone is laughing at the happy couple.

"So have you decided on the wedding date?" Thea asks, making clear she is in charge of wedding details.

"We were hoping as soon as possible, before I look like a whale." Felicity says.

"And the most beautiful whale you'll be." Oliver whispers in Felicity's ear. Felicity lightly hits his chest.

"Ok, Ollie. Keep the romance in the bedroom." Sara says, laughing.

"Stop teasing them. They allowed this, after all the crap they put me through, they better be a happy, sappy couple," Diggle says.

"I can get everything for the wedding ready in two weeks minimum, if that's when you want it." Thea says, excited to finally plan her big brothers wedding.

Felicity looks up at Oliver, both coming to a conclusion with a simple look.

"That's works." Felicity says. Everyone laughing and clapping, Oliver goes to Riley. He gets Thea to take a picture of him, Felicity and Riley, with his hand on Felicity's stomach, and then a group photo, to never forget this moment.

It is now a month since they announced the pregnancy and wedding, the wedding happening two weeks ago. It was a small celebration, with only close family and friends in the garden at the manor. Baby Sara was the flower girl, and much to Thea's protest, Riley was the ring bearer. Dig was Oliver's best man and Thea was Felicity's maid of honour. The wedding went smoothly; Oliver's breath hitched when he saw Felicity walk down the isle with Captain Lance, she looked beautiful.

Now they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Queen, and both are waiting for the OB/GYN to call their names so they can find out the sex of their baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, Dr. Evans is ready to see you." The nurse calls, and they both enter the room to Dr. Evans.

"Welcome back, Felicity and Oliver. Congratulations on the wedding." She says, kindly.

"Thank you." Oliver and Felicity both say at the same time, causing for the doctor to smile.

"Felicity, please have a seat and lift up your shirt." Felicity does as instructed.

"Okay, so will you be finding out the sex today?"

"Yes." Oliver says, excited to find out.

"Okay, let me take a look." The doctor moves around the wand. "Oh wait." Oliver and Felicity tense, not sure what's happening.

"I can't believe I missed this earlier. Congratulations, you are having twins." Oliver signs a relief, glad nothing is wrong with the baby, well babies, he smiles.

"TWINS?" Felicity exclaims, hitting Oliver's arm. "You knocked me up with twins?"

Oliver leans down and kisses her. "Yes, yes I did." He says proudly.

"This is unusual for me to miss, but it looks like your." The doctor searches around to identify the sex. "Daughter was hiding, while your son is taking up most the visible room." Felicity and Oliver look at the screen then at each other.

"Son and daughter." Oliver whispers. Felicity squeezes his hand. "Yes Oliver, son and daughter." Oliver wipes the happy tears from Felicity face.

They are at home, finally settling in bed from the crazy day they had.

"So were having twins, and ones a boy and the others a girl, does that mean our bet cancels out." Felicity asks, slipping into their bed.

Oliver smirks. "Nope. It just means were both doing each others bets, but you'll get on the Ducati as soon as our two new angels get out of your stomach." He smiles, while leaning down to Felicity stomach and whispers something in Russian and then kisses her stomach.

Felicity runs her hands through his hair. "Fine. I want to watch movie right now, and you have to be the good husband you are and watch with me without any protest."

"That's what the bet is, so what are we watching?" Oliver asks, while kissing her.

"The Duff." She says excitedly, watching Oliver's face turn into a scowl. "Nuh-uh mister, none of that."

Half way through the movie, Oliver asks. "Why do you find this guy so amusing?"

"First off, I don't find him amusing, I think he's a phenomenal actor, and second, Robbie Amell is hot, and he can totally pass as your younger brother. He looks so much like you." Felicity says, not taking her eyes off the movie.

"He looks nothing like me." Felicity turns to face Oliver, and gives him a look. "Okay he kind of looks like me but he can only pass as maybe a cousin, definitely not my brother."

Felicity kisses Oliver's grumpy face away. "I might find him attractive because he looks like you, but I only have eyes for you." The movie was much forgotten after that.

5 months later, Felicity welcomes Thomas Jonathan Queen and Harper Avery Queen into the world, happy dad, Oliver right by her side, with Riley eagerly waiting to meet her new baby sister and brother.

The end.

* * *

There you have it guys, thats the end of my first Arrow story. I hope you liked it and thank you again for reading.

I threw in a little Duff reference just for sara2117 because I really enjoyed her Duff AU and honestly, everything she writes. Check her out, she's amazing.

I will be back with a new story, so keep a look out!

Comment what you thought please, even a few words, they mean a lot to me and really push me to write.

Follows/favourites are love, so love me :)

Thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it all!

Have a good day and see you soon! :)


End file.
